Christifornication
by AaronThMi
Summary: Ana and Elliot are set to get married, but the night before the wedding Christian and Ana have sex for the first time in their 12 year friendship. That one night flips everything upside down and begins to unravel the lives they both have stringently built. Multiple POV/AU/OOC *I do not own the characters*
1. Unusual Beginnings

Christifornication by AaronThMi

Chap. 1: Unusual Beginnings

Her lips taste sweeter than any fruit I could have imagined even with the alcohol polluting our breaths. I am feeling dizzy as the elevator moves floor to floor droning the toon _Take Five_ by Dave Brubeck. _Such a random thing to remember at this moment._

My hands are roaming her ass and legs. Her hot elevated breath on my face. Finally, the ding for the top floor rings, and we stumble in each other's arms out of the elevator into the hallway. Our mouths break apart, and we laugh as we search the hallway for other hotel patrons. Luckily, the hallway is empty. We begin running towards my room, giggling like school children all the way. We know this is mischievous given her wedding to my brother is tomorrow, but with Ana, everything is an adventure.

I've known Ana since high school. We met freshman year in Integrated Physics and Chemistry and had been friends ever since. We tried dating, and it lasted about a week before we both knew (or thought we did give this current circumstance) that it wouldn't be for us. We always got into trouble together, though. All through high school. Parties, late nights, skipping class senior year, just normal high school friends. Then we separated during college, but always managed to keep in touch over those four years before both of us returned to Seattle and started working. I created my, now multi-billion dollar business and Ana went into publishing. She managed to meet Elliot at a public fundraiser and after all the time they never considered each other as possible dating companions, they finally hit it off. Now, a year later, they're set to be married…tomorrow. That's not my problem, though.

Years as a bachelor have changed the boy I was in high school. Now, at 27, I am a man and a very successful bachelor. So, naturally, I have been enjoying all the perks of a wealthy 27-year-old. Women flock to me. None that I would consider for more than one night of dancing and sex, though. Not even at this moment am I finding Ana to be more than a one night stand and indeed a fun one considering the elevator ride.

How did I get here? Let me back up just a little. After the bachelor party, we met back in the lobby of the hotel and rest of the guys decided to go bar hopping. As best man, I sent Elliot back to his room because no one wants to see a hungover groom. Once I had him tucked away, I made my way back to the lobby and stumbled upon the returning bridesmaids. We chatted and I told them about the guys going bar hopping, so they decided to go too. All except, you guessed it, Ana. This is where being best friends for years had its perks. The Maid of Honor (Ana's college roommate Kate) trusted her to me. I was to make sure she made it to her room as safely as Elliot so, again, no one had to see a hungover bride either. Fine, I can be trusted with this, even in my drunken state. All was fine till Ana asked while we waited for the elevator, "How come we never kissed before?"

I went bachelor mode and responded as smooth as I could.

"If you're so curious why not try now?"

She moved towards me and before I knew it were in the elevator, alone, hands all over.

Which brings me back to now.

We're at my door and again locked to each other's faces. I'm fumbling with the damn key card and Ana's not helping by stroking my cock through my jeans. I finally manage to swipe the door and we stumble in smashing into the cheap hallway entry table. Now the action really begins to pick up. We're all but ripping each other's clothes off. I'm trying not to shred her sexy cocktail dress off completely and she is fumbling with the buttons on my shirt.

Finally, I decide just to take it off over her head as we stumble into the suite's bedroom. She gives up on my shirt and rips the last three buttons tossing it to the side as she falls back onto the king size mattress. I smirk and examine her thin, half-naked form. Her supple tits, her fine shaven legs, and the lacy thong that compliments her beautiful ass and exposes her arousal with its soaked front piece.

"Well? Are you done gawking?"

She grins at me as she starts to unbutton my pants. Her hands are expert as she unfastens the button and lowers the zipper. She looks at me. Her eyes are electrifying.

 _What the hell is happening to me_?

Her hand pulls down the waistband of my briefs and relieves my member of his vice like hold. "Wow…" she looks up again and smiles.

"I'm marrying the wrong Grey." _Holy shit Ana!_

Is all I manage to think before she takes me into her mouth. _Jesus Elliot, you lucky asshole._

Her mouth is delectable as she glides it up and down my shaft occasionally looking up and licking the tip to check if I'm enjoying myself. I roll my head back and don't even fight to contain how amazing this feels.

"My turn," I say.

Flipping her on her back and completely removing my pants. She lays back and wriggles on the Egyptian cotton sheets. Softly moaning as I begin kissing up her leg, "Enjoying yourself?" I ask rhetorically.

She nods and clenches as my mouth continues its adventure up her thigh. I tease her by breathing against the wet fabric of her thong, my lips kissing the lacy cloth against her clit.

"Stop please, I want it." She breathlessly moans.

I oblige her. Sliding the thin fabric out of the way my mouth and tongue meet her wet, warm flesh. She groans in pleasure as I softly flick my tongue over her clit. I use my hands to raise her legs, so I have better access to her tender pussy. She is all but writhing in pleasure as she tightly grips the sheets making no effort to keep her voice down. Like I care, top floor suites are made for this kind of fucking.

Not long after Ana, utilizing a hand full of my hair, finally can't take it anymore, "I want you inside me." She pants.

How can I say no to a request like that? I stand, still holding one leg and using my other hand to tease her more with the head of my manhood, "Please, no more, I can't take -" I cut her off as I slide into her. She groans again, gripping the sheets and pushing on my stomach.

"FUCK!" she screams in ecstasy.

I start slow, but only for a few pumps before I develop my rhythms. She is pushing more and wraps her legs around me. A mix of beckoning for more and holding back, unsure I think, that she can handle this much pleasure. We stay like this through her first climax. I want more.

I flip her over and, while still standing with her on the edge of the bed, I enter her again. Her back arches and she pushes into me. I use my now free hands. One hand gives her pliable ass a smack. The other hand is massaging the opposite cheek as I work my thumb towards her fully revealed anus. I use her flowing juices to message around it before taking a risk and sliding into her backdoor. She grabs the sheets again, "Oh! My! God!" she yells into her second climax.

I move faster, feeling the end nearing. She slams back into me, forcing my thumb and member deeper into her well-filled holes. I'm not going to last much longer.

"Fuck Ana! I'm going to come!" I cry feeling my knob pulse as I begin climaxing.

"Give it to me, please!" She responds climaxing for the third time. I fill her up. Each pulse is giving both of us mind-blowing pleasure. I fall atop her panting.

Ana's head snaps up, "Oh shit!"

"What?" I abruptly stand erect.

"What did we just do? Oh my god Christian, I'm marrying your brother tomorrow. How could we do this to him? I'm not on the pill or anything." She sounds troubled, but not upset.

I pull myself from her and go to retrieve a towel.

"Well, we could always not tell him and just not ever do this again. I mean, don't you feel like your curiosity is sedated at this point? Also, there is plan B, or if you're not ovulating, then we should be okay" I mock.

"Shut up; I'm serious," She retorts

"So am I," I answer returning with towels.

We start cleaning up, and Ana looks at me, her cheeks flushed and smiled she says, "That was truly amazing, though. Elliot has never done that with his thumb."

I return her smile, "Well, maybe you just needed to ask." She slaps my arm and starts to get dressed again. The puzzled look is returning to her face.

"We can never tell him, ever. I should be okay without plan B. Elliot would find out if I went to get it. I need to get back to my room before the girls come back."

"I promised Kate you'd make it back safe so let's go."

We redress completely and make our way back to her room.

"Christian?" she says as we reach her door.

"Yes?" I say looking into her beautiful eyes. _Damnit_

"Thank you." She smiles warmly at me again

"For what?" I ask

"For giving me a night to remember before my wedding tomorrow. I know everything we just did is so wrong, but I loved every minute of it. Maybe I said some things that may have been confusing, but this will never happen again. Okay?"

I nod, "Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Christian" she opens the door and walks in. I return to the elevator.

* * *

The day of the wedding was one to be remembered. Elliot and Ana made sure no one would ever forget it. The reception was just as lively. The music and dancing. It was like the night before never happened with us. We laughed together. Cracked jokes about the old days. Elliot and I picked on her small, but perfect, imperfections. She left with him, arm in arm, her head on his shoulder. I knew they were meant to be regardless of what happened. I found another woman to share my bed with that night but found myself thinking of the evening before with Ana. _Come on Christian. Pull yourself together. That was a one-time thing, and it'll never happen again._

A few weeks pass, I secure another deal for the company and as I am enjoying a post deal drink in my top floor office the phone beeps and my receptionist Andrea comes on, "Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"There is a call for you, Mrs. Anastasia Grey?"  
"Yes, send it through." I'm curious why she's calling me at work. This is abnormal.

"Ana, are you there? What's up?"

"Christian…" she sounds upset, "Can we meet?"

'Sure," I'm concerned that something has happened. _Are her and Elliot okay? Yes you idiot, they just got married. Stop living in la la land. It's not like that._ "When and where?"

"At the coffee shop across from my work in fifteen minutes. You know the one?" she answers.

"Yes, Moore Coffee Shop, I'm on my way now."

I set my drink down and make my way out grabbing my suit jacket.

"Hold all my calls till I get back, Andrea." She nods and continues working.

It takes me ten minutes to get to the shop. I see Ana through the large paned glass windows. She doesn't have a drink and is sitting slouched in a corner booth. I make my way in and she greets me with a tight embrace. _Maybe this is what I thought?_

"What's up Ana?" I ask, worried

"Sit, I will explain." She gestures me into the booth. "So…" she begins playing with her hands.

"Ana, just tell me. What's the matter?" I grab her hands to stop her fidgeting. I've never seen her like this.

She looks at me again with those beautiful eyes. Tears begin welling in them, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 ** _AN: Well hello patrons of FF. This is a story I've had brewing in my head for a while and finally have a conduit to write it. My wife (eminshall07) introduced me to this site and so I took it upon myself to write this, she is my beta? Couple things: I intend to write more chapters, but I live a very active lifestyle, so don't expect weekly updates or anything. I will update a couple times a month (as my time permits). Second, I appreciate input, but don't assume I'm going to use it. Lastly, and I mean this as politely as possible, if you don't care for the story just save us both time and don't read it._**

 **Notes for the story: Basically most of Christian's background is the same except he's not fucked up in the head and lived a conventional white suburban lifestyle with his adopted family. He started his business without Elena's help, but with money from his parents. The entire story will be in Christian's POV. Maybe my wife will write an Ana POV or something, but I don't know how you people think so I'd like for her to write from a woman's POV.**


	2. Baby Mama Drama

Ch. 2: Baby Mama Drama

The news hits me like a truck, but I keep my composure. "Wow, that's great to hear. I mean I'd expect it considering you just got married." I joke, knowing this probably isn't the right time.

"I'm serious Christian." She answers unamused.

"So am I Ana." I say back, "I understand why you're concerned, but you have no way to know if it's mine or Elliot's. Why don't you just calm-"

"How can I be calm?" she interrupts, her annoyance evident, "I'm pregnant and have no idea if it's my husband's baby, or his brother's, who I fucked the night before I got married. This is like a trailer park nightmare you'd see on Jerry Springer!"

I gesture for her to keep her to lower voice, "Ana, you're overeating. With no way to know, we can't just assume it's mine. You should be happy. I know Elliot will be. All month he's been going on about how he cannot wait to put a baby inside you. Frankly, he's been oversharing."

"This is all so easy for you isn't it?" she scowls at me. Now I'm getting annoyed, "You just get to enjoy that night with no consequences, and I have to go nine months worrying who's baby it's going to be." She crosses her arms under her breasts and stares blankly at the table.

"Right…well," I lean back resting my head against the booth, "It's not like you didn't enjoy it." _Stupid, you're fucking stupid._

Her eyes widen, "Are you kidding me, Christian? That's what you have to say about all this? I've just basically told you that you might be a father to your brother's wife and all you can say is _'well you enjoyed it'_? You know what? I don't know why I even told you. What was I thinking?" she begins to grab her things.

"I'm asking you the same question," I retort, equally annoyed with her, "What did you think I was going to say? _'Wow Ana that's great, how about you go and divorce my brother and we can buy that house with the white picket fence.'_ We honestly have no way to know whose baby it is. You need to calm down and just be happy about it." _Do you hear yourself when you talk?_

She throws me one last disgusted look before exiting the booth and the coffee shop. I make no attempt to follow.

I make my way back to the office. Choosing to walk instead of letting my driver, Taylor, take me. My thoughts are spinning trying to calculate what just happened. _What are you going to do? She's right you know. You have no way of knowing whether or not the baby is yours. You and Elliot aren't technically related, and if it doesn't have his hair and eyes, you're screwed._ My phone dings from my jacket pocket. It's Elliot.

 **E: Dude, I have some news for you! Call me when you can.**

 **C: Yeah, sure man, give me like 20 minutes I'm not in the office**

I make my way back to the office in haste. Andrea meets up at the elevator and begins going over my messages. I'm blanking all of them. _I need to call Elliot._

"Mr. Grey, are you okay?" Andrea asks, concern ruling her face. I know I'm not doing a good job trying to hide my worries.

"I'm fine," I answer her, distracted, "just forward me the messages. I need to take care of something."

I sit down in my chair and finish the drink I'd left. _This is bad, really bad._ I pour myself another glass and woof it back too. I know what Elliot's going to say, but the truth is what scares me. I pick up my phone and dial Elliot's number.

"Hey brother, it's finally happened," Elliot answers.

"What did?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Ana's preggers dude! She just surprised me at work with the news. I'm freaking ecstatic!" he sounds overjoyed.

'That's great man!" I say, feigning excitement, "How far along is she?"

"About four weeks, so like the night of our wedding. Talk about luck, am I right?" he barely contains himself.

"Yeah man, that's some good luck for sure. I'll be heading out here soon. Want to meet up and hang out?" I ask. _I need to see Ana._

"Sure, how about you come over around, say, 5? I'll invite the family, and we'll have dinner and some cigars?" he answers joyfully

"Sounds great man, see you then." I hang up the phone. _What in the fuck are you going to do?_

* * *

The day rolls into the night, and I start to make my way to Elliot and Ana's house. I normally like to arrive at family gatherings fashionably late, but I need to see Ana. _I cannot leave things like this. I need to sort it out._ Elliot answers my knocking.

"Christian!" he greets me with a hardy handshake.

"Wow, actually on time eh? Please come in." He gestures me inside.

Elliot's house has always impressed me. High well-lit ceilings, wide hallways, and polished hardwood floors. The entry way leads into the kitchen with an open floor-plan living space attached. On the way, I pass the high curved staircase leading to the bedrooms upstairs. The kitchen is laid out in a fairly conventional style with granite counter-tops and a bar space that sits across from the large dining room with a table that seats twelve. I find a seat at the bar. Ana and Elliot have already started cooking but is she nowhere to be found. _Dammit._

"Where's Ana at?" I ask, trying not to seem pushy.

"She's upstairs getting ready for everyone. Want a drink?" Elliot beams at me.

"Sure," I answer spinning to get another look at the living space.

There is a sleek sliding glass door that leads to the wooden deck outside that looks over Lake Washington. The moon is shining over the water. I lose myself in the view.

"Elliot who was that at th—" I hear Ana cut off once she sees me.

"Oh, Hey Christian."

She smiles warmly at me and comes to give me a hug. Her hair smells amazing. _Cut it out. Is she still mad at you?_ I return her embrace. We separate, and she steps around the island bar to kiss Elliot. He rest his hand against her belly causing me to clench my jaw a bit.

"So, decided not to show up late this time I see," She jests.

"Yeah, I figured it was an exciting occasion and wanted to beat everyone here," I reply, smirking.

"Speaking of everyone else, where's the family at Elliot?"

"Mom and Dad should be here any minute. I guess Mia wanted to save gas and asked for a ride." He answers grinning at Ana as they finish up preparing dinner.

"Hey, speaking of that exciting news. Don't ruin the surprise, please. Mom, Dad, and Mia don't know yet." I nod and take a sip of my drink before the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it. You two, please continue." I lock eyes with Ana before Elliot breaks are staring with another kiss.

I barely get the door completely open before Mia is launching herself at me for a hug.

"CHRISTIAN!" she yells enthusiastically.

I laugh and return the embrace with equal vigor

"Happy to see you too Mia. Mom!" I hug my mother and greet my father with a warm handshake.

"Where's Ana and Elliot?" Mia asks, her excitement virtually oozing off her.

"In the kitchen. They're just finishing up," I answer and like lightening she is gone to meet them. I gesture Mom and Dad inside.

Everyone greets each other. Mia is hugging Ana and Elliot with the same enthusiasm as she did me. Mom and Dad find a seat at the long table, and I return to the bar, taking another sip from my drink. Ana and I share another long stare before Mia interrupts.

"So," she grabs some hors d'oeurve and shoves it into her mouth, "What's the big news? You pregnant Ana?" Elliot chokes a bit on his drink and Ana blushes.

"Not now Mia, wait till after dinner okay?" Mom corrects her, a smile forming over her face.

Ana turns to face Elliot.

"I'm going to step outside and get some air. Are you okay to finish up?"

"Sure babe, whatever you need. I can handle this," Elliot answers before kissing her forehead.

Ana makes her way around the counter and past the expensive furniture towards the back door leading to the deck.

"That sounds nice. I think I'll join her," I say, anxious to finally get a moment alone with her to discuss the matter at hand.

Elliot just smiles and nods at me. I move away from the conversation in the kitchen towards the sliding glass door. Elliot built the deck himself after he had the house built. It's a wide deck that extends across the entire back of the house and about ten feet from the door. Ana is resting her hip against the railing, out of view from the kitchen, looking over the lake. The porch light doesn't diminish the sight of the moon on the water and her beautiful form. I slowly open the door, and she turns to look at me. The warm smile is gone now, replaced with hurt. I turn to look back at the family contently distracted in their conversation.

I close the door behind me and walk over to her, and rest both of my hands on the railing.

"So…nice weather we're having," I mention sarcastically.

"Christian," She says to me, "You were right. I don't know what I thought when I told you. I was just sca-"

"I know you were," I cut her off.

 _I don't need to hear all that._

"I was wrong too, though. You're right to be afraid of what's happening. The level of uncertainty in this situation is unreal. Your _'trailer park nightmare you'd see on Jerry Springer'_ description was accurate."

She leaps into my arms and embraces me. I hug her back and run my fingers through her hair.

"What are we going to do?" She asks burying her head into my chest.

"I have no idea, but for now let's just ride it out. There is no reason to hurt anyone if we don't have to. It'll be funny in nine months when we learn we'd worried for nothing. Just let it sit for now and enjoy the moment," I answer her.

My fingers still stroking her hair. _Christ, she smells good. Did she always smell this good?_

Ana looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you. You're right. I need just to let it sit and enjoy the moment."

She stands up on her toes and kisses me. I return the kiss, and our tongues dance with each other. _Damn, she tastes good too._

We brake the kiss and turn to the door. Both of us freeze. There, standing on the other side of the glass pane wide-eyed, mouth agape, is Mia. She turns back towards the family and then to us again. I quickly open the door and pull her onto the deck. Ana, blushing, hurries past to rejoin the family in the kitchen. I close the door behind her.

"Mia, what did you see?" I ask urgently.

"Oh…nothing. Just you, straight up sucking face with our brother's wife. What the fuck was that? I know you guys have been friends since I can remember, but that was not a friendship kiss." She folds her arms across her chest and taps her foot on the deck like a scolding mother.

"Mia, look, okay. We're just really good friends. Nothing is going on," I say trying to salvage the situation.

"Oh, cut the shit Christian. I'm not stupid. Are you two having an affair? How long has that been going on?" She makes wild hand gestures towards Ana.

"I mean they've been married for a less than a month, and you can't even respect that?"

"Okay, look, yeah we kissed. We were seeing each other before the wedding, and we're done now. That was just a goodbye kiss. Okay? I swear." I'm still trying to fix this.

"I don't believe you for a second, but don't worry. I'm not going to rat you out. You and Ana need to handle this. I just think you need to think about your amazing brother in there. He loves you and that woman with everything he is. If he finds out, you've betrayed him. God, I can't even think about it," She shutters and then moves past me back into the house.

I stand on the deck a while longer before rejoining everyone. The family is all seated at the table making small talk, except Mia. She's seated herself in a corner opposite everyone playing on her cell. She glances up at me and then back to her phone shaking her head. I lock eyes with Ana again. The smile has returned ten-fold. _I love seeing her like this._ I sit across from Mia. She doesn't even look up as I sit down.

Dinner goes off uneventful. Mia refuses to look at me while Ana and I are playing eye games. Elliot talks about work, I speak of work, jokes and laughs are had, and everyone seems to be enjoying the family occasion, except Mia. Finally, we all finish our meals. Elliot stands up and raises his glass.

"A toast," he says.

We all join him. Even Mia.

"To the family, may we always have those we love."

Everyone raises their glasses a little higher and drinks.

"Now for the announcement you've all been waiting for." He holds his hand out and helps Ana stand up.

"We're excited to tell you all…that…we're pregnant!"

Mom and Dad get up in the joyful clamor. Mom hugs and kisses Elliot and Ana equally; barely containing her excitement. Dad shakes Elliot's hand and congratulates him. Then hugs and kisses Ana on the cheek. Mia turns to look at me for the first time since dinner started. She's giving me the _'See what you're ruining?'_ look. _She's right you know. You need to let this go,_ _ **now.**_

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey everyone, so a few readers brought to my attention the inconsistency of where Christian and Ana were standing. That basically the entire family would have been able to see them and I believe they would be smart enough to not openly kiss in that situation. I took it upon myself to add the description of the deck, so you all have a better idea of where they were standing. I want the story to be consistent and make sense. If you guys find any others (with in reason) please let me know. If I disagree with you, I will PM you and fill you in as to why so it'll make more sense._**

 ** _Thank you for all the supportive reviews and PM's. Working on Ch. 3 now!_**


	3. Bachelor

Ch. 3 "Bachelor"

 **One week later.**

The sweat is dripping into my eyes as I finish the final rep. I release the lat pull-down bar and Claude tosses me a towel.

"Time to move onto the bag and we'll finish up with some sparing," he says, always pushing me to my limits. After all, it's why I hired him. We move to the bag, "You're going to do five, five-minute intervals. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I breathily respond. He clicks the timer, and I begin. Bag work had always been a good outlet for me, especially now. Each strike I land helps me relieve stress and clear my thoughts. _This is you; this is who you are. 1-2-3-4. If you had a child how could you find time for this? 1-2, 1-2_ I land a few more blows. _You are not having a child, Ana and Elliot are._ The timer beeps and I break, shaking my arms out.

"One minute, then back on the bag," Claude says. I nod and grab some water to relieve my cotton mouth. _The baby's probably not even yours anyway. Time to stop dwelling on it._ The timer beeps again and begin my striking again, throwing some kicks into my combos. _1-2-kick, if you have a kid would you even be a good father? 1-2-3-4. How would you even explain the relationship to them? 'Oh, me and your mother?' 1-2-kick. We were friends for twelve years and then fucked, 1-2, on her wedding night to your uncle._ The timer beeps again and I break for more water. _Whatever, she wants to be with Elliot, who are you to interfere with that? Mia's right, you are betraying your own brother for her…_

My thoughts trail off. Claude and I finish the bag and move to sparing.

After the sparing match with Claude, which is going to leave some bruises on my legs, I take a hot shower for some alone time. _If you have a kid, will you even get alone time anymore? No, and who wants that?_ The water stings on my face. _Parents don't get to enjoy these kinds of moments anytime they please. Do you really want to give that up?_ No, I don't. I finish up and head into the locker room.

The room is almost empty except for a few older men. There are fewer patrons in the middle of the day unless their retired people who refuse to utilize towels for some god-awful reason. It's always musky in a men's locker room. The tile is sleek from the moisture, but wooden benches allow or comfortably hard sitting spaces. I move across the floor to the full standing locker and begin to dress. My phone beeps with missed messages. A few meetings I need to attend today and one from Mia.

 **M: Hey bro, did you hear? Mom, Ana, and I are going shopping for maternity clothes today. Wouldn't it be great if Ana's 'Best Friend' came too? Be nice to have a man's opinion.**

I internally roll my eyes _. Great, she is mocking me now._ She's been doing this to me all week. Inviting me out to any gathering, no matter how small, when either Ana or Elliot will be there. I feel like she's just trying to guilt trip me about the kiss. If only she knew the truth.

 **C: Sorry, I've got meetings all day. Afraid I won't make it this time.**

I place the phone down and dress. I always prefer these dark grey suits and sleek ties. I exit the locker room and my phone dings. Probably Mia again.

 **M: Really? Andrea said you're free after 1 o'clock** _Dammit Mia, stop befriending my receptionist. I need to remind Andrea to stop disclosing my schedule to everyone._ **I told Ana you'd meet us after that. She seemed excited all day. Shopping for maternity clothes can do that, you know?** She puts a silly winking emoji with its tongue sticking out.

I sigh. _No worming out of this one now. She's already told, Ana. What's your angle Mia? Why do you keep dragging me into these things?_

 _How much sense does it make that you are being dragged along for maternity clothes? Why can't Elliot take care of this stuff? You know the FATHER!_ I text her back.

 **C: Fine, now, I need to go. I have real work to do.**

I put my phone on silent as Taylor pulls up to the curb and I get in.

* * *

The meetings drag through most of my morning. One board meeting is to discuss future projects, another is to talk about current profit projections. Finally, I wrap up my day and head off to meet the women. _Dammit where's Elliot, why are you being dragged into this?_ I pull out my phone. Another message from Mia.

 **M: We're meeting at Destination Maternity off Pacific Place.**

I close her message and start a new one, to Elliot

 **E: Dude, why am I being dragged to shop for clothes? Isn't this your job?**

I set my phone on my lap as I pass on the location to Taylor. _This is ridiculous. You are not even the one having a damn baby and still you're being forced to help with shit like this._ I take a deep breathe to soothe my annoyance and my phone dings. It's Elliot.

 **E: Yeah, sorry about that. I am working on a big project this month and wasn't able to make it this time. Make sure she buys something I'd like, please. I can't trust Mom or Mia with that.**

 _Damn you Elliot, you lucky bastard._

 **C: Alright, anything, in particular, you'd like?**

 **E: Something colorful.**

 _Thanks, Elliot, real descriptive._ Taylor gets us there promptly. I step out onto the curb and start looking around for the women. _Of course, they're not here yet._ Taylor pulls the car away as I make my way towards the entrance. The big read sign with LED lettering reads _Destination Maternity_. _No way am I going in there alone. Where are these damn women?_

"Christian!" I hear and turn to embrace Mia, "So glad you made it." Her smile mocks me, even now.

"Yeah, you can imagine how excited I am to be here."

I turn towards Mom and see Ana. _Jesus, she is beautiful. Stop it stupid; that's your brother's wife! Do you really want to be tied down to her and a baby?_ I push my thoughts away.

"Hello," I kiss Mom's cheek and give Ana a hug.

"Glad you could make it," Ana grins up at me.

"You know me. I love shopping for fat lady clothes," I say sarcastically.

All three of them slap my arms as we make our way inside.

The store is laid out in a conventional retail manner. Pregnant mannequins litter the floor with racks and shelves. Nothing is underpriced here, except for the clearance shelves in the back. The women immediately begin to ogle over all the style options. Gray sheer tops, stretchy stylish jeans, colorful flower dresses, they grab an ogling associate who begins to pile all their selections for the fitting room. _Please god, kill me now._

I follow the women to the seating arrangements near the appropriate area as we wait for Ana to present herself with the varied selections.

Her first outfit option is a clean white top with sheer sleeves and maternity jeans. Mom and Mia compliment Ana's choices, pointing out all the fabulous textures. Ana turns to me.

"Well?" she asks.

Her eyes seem eager for my approval. _I'd like you better without clothes on. STOP DAMMIT!_

"Um, looks good. I like the sleeves," I respond.

Mom and Mia roll their eyes and nod for Ana to try something else on. Ana's next option is a long purple shirt with purple flowers and leggings. _God, those legs. Dude, seriously, stop._ Mom and Mia have Ana spin to complement the loose fabric at the end of the sleeves. Ana look at me again.

"How about this one?" She tilts her head, subtly biting her lip into a smile. _I want to bite that- no, no, no, quit it._

"Better, the color really compliments your hair. Better style option with the leggings." I say.

Mom and Mia nod in agreement. Mia throws me a sideways glance. Her eyes darting towards Ana as she leans and whispers, "See how happy she is about this? You would be the one to ruin it. Just think about that."

I glare at her. She just shrugs and taps her temple to imply, "Just saying, think about it."

Ana comes out in a few more outfits to gather our opinions on each one. I pick one for Elliot, a peach top with colorful leaves on it. _Colorful enough for you, Elliot?_

Finally, we reach the last one. Ana comes out slowly. She is wearing a black dress that modestly stops at her knee. It has lace straps and trimming with stylish lacy textures that cover the entire garment. It hugs her breasts and flows down her hips. My mouth opens in amazement. Mom and Mia stare at her, stunned as well. I picture her now with the belly that will hold the child she is bearing. _Holy shit Ana. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ I push that thought away as fast as I can.

"Oh my god Ana!" Mia squeals in excitement, "That looks stunning!"

"Thank you. I figured I'd need at least one excellent selection. What do you think Christian?" She turns to me.

I'm frozen. Imagining Ana with a belly in this dress has aroused me. Mom and Mia raise their eyebrows. I'm taking too long to answer. I quickly snap out of it.

"You look…great. Elliot will love that. Can you excuse me? I need to use the restroom." I stand and move towards the front hearing the women all giggle as I leave. _Jesus man, control yourself. 'But she was so beautiful.' She's your brother's wife dude._

 _And the ba- 'I want her to have my baby.'_ All thinking stops when as the realization hits me. The ogling associate point towards the restroom after giving me a seductive once over. I ignore her and find my way to it.

The small store has a single toilet restroom with a lockable door. I close and lock it. Then place my hands on the sink and look into the mirror. _I want Ana to have my baby._ I turn on the faucet and splash cold water on my face. _I want her to be carrying my child._

* * *

 **The following week**

My alarm goes off waking me from several pleasant dreams. I place my hand over the alarm to silence it before rolling out of bed. I enjoy my free weekends. I don't get them often, so the time off allows for some R&R before hitting another busy work week. Shopping for clothes with the women had thrown me off all last week. I've rationalized that I just needed one weekend to get my head straight and reevaluate what's been on my mind. _You still want it._ I lay back on the bed with a huff. _You really have fucked up._ I dress casually in a blue button up with some slacks and make my way downstairs. Gail has already done my breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Grey," She says. Cleaning up the mess from preparing my meal.

"Good Morning. Did anyone call for me while I was sleeping in?" I ask her as I bite into my toast.

"Yes, your brother called and wanted you to call him back once you woke." She replies placing a skillet into the sink. _Great, what now?_ I finish my meal and then grab my phone dialing Elliot.

"Hey, good morning. Glad you finally got a free weekend," He answers.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying too. What did you want?" I ask.

"Well, Ana's parents came into town this week. I know you guys don't really get along, but Mom has invited everyone to their house for a celebratory family dinner. She wanted me to make sure you came," He replies.

His chipper voice actually annoys me. _Why? He has the right to happiness._

"I don't know. When is it? You know I can be kind of busy," I ask trying to get out of it.

'Tonight. Good thing you're on a free weekend, eh?" He mocks.

"Yeah, real great. Fine, what time then?" I sigh into the phone

"Mom wants everyone there by six. See you then man," He hangs up.

 _I need to get out of town on my next free weekend._

The day drags by as I keep thinking about tonight. I'm excited to see Ana, but dread the thought of her parents being there. Ray and Carla ever liked me that much; mostly Carla. I was always a _'Bad Influence'_ on Ana. Even though most of our ideas were conjured by her. Every time they visit they talk about how happy they are that she met Elliot because he keeps her _'On the straight and narrow.' If only they knew._

I have Taylor drive me so I can show up in my typically fashionably late manner, arriving at 6:30. Everyone is here when I walk in.

"Christian!" Mia hugs me smiling up, "I'm **so** glad you came. Everyone is in the living room." Mia guides me through our parent's house.

Mom and Dad have had this house forever. It's always been a castle to me. Wide hallways separate all the first floor areas, except the kitchen and dining space. We make our way past the stairs and study, down the hall towards the living room. I can hear Carla cackling already. _I guess Elliot is hitting off, as always._ I enter the room to greet everyone. Mom stands up to kiss my cheek. Ana chose the purple top with flowers and legging outfit. _Damn, you look so fucking good, Ana._ I greet everyone else around the room, shaking hands with my Dad, Elliot, and Ray, giving Ana a hug, until I get to Carla. She is giving me that same look of disapproval.

"Hello, Christian," She sneers at me, "I see you still don't know how to show up on time. How's the lonely bachelor life treating you?"

Ana just places her hand into her palm. Mom clears her throat and widens her eyes a bit.

"It's great, how was the wicked witch convention this year?" I retort, grinning. I catch Ana and Mia snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"Christian!" My mother exclaims.

"I'm only joking. A pleasure to see you again, Carla." I politely shake her hand. Her expression doesn't change.

"Dinner will be served in about fifteen minutes. Hope you're all hungry," Dad informs us all.

We all nod in agreement and begin to make our way down the hallway.

Dinner is a choice of steak and eggplant with different sides. I finish my steak as conversation flows around the table. Carla is catching up with my parents. Mia and Ana are chatting away about their week. Ray and Elliot are swapping stories about work. I'm watching Ana. _Why did I never notice how amazing she looks?_ She looks over at me gawking, and our eyes lock. I feel intense as our stare holds. Her eyes dart towards the hallway that leads to the stairs.

"Excuse me, Mia, I need to use the restroom," She says dismissing herself away from my sister.

I wait for her to leave and then feign remembering something I forgot to do.

"Crap, I'm sorry, please excuse me. I just remembered I need to make a very vital phone call." Mia meets my gaze and raises her eyebrows. _'You better not be up to something'_ she means. I ignore her and walk towards the front door, pulling my phone out from my pocket.

Once I'm out of sight, I whisk my way upstairs in search of Ana. The upper floor of my parent's house is one long hallway that leads to the various rooms. _Where did Ana go?_ _What does she want?_ I wonder. I find one of the bathrooms and open the door. Ana is standing inside and smiles when I enter.

"Wasn't sure you picked up on that," She smirks.

"What's up? Everything okay?" I ask.

I'm honestly trying to control myself.

"Yes, I just wanted a moment with you alone. Do you like my outfit?" She spins causing the shirt and sleeves to flair like they had in store.

"Yes, very much. What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

I am playing innocent at this point.

"I've just missed you and…I love how you looked at me in that dress." Her face flushes.

"In all my outfits actually." She moves to the vanity and begins to play with her hair. Her still slender form complimented by the lighting and outfit selection. I cannot control myself any longer.

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my hands on her stomach. She tilts her head back onto my shoulder as I whisper into her hear, "I want this baby to be mine."

"Oh, Christian," she gasps.

We begin passionately kissing.

* * *

 _ **AN: In case you missed it, I fixed an inconsistency in the last chapter. If it bothered you, that the whole family would have been able to see them kissing, I went ahead and clarified the deck layout. Thanks for all the positive reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	4. One Time Thing

Ch. 4: One Time Thing

Our tongues twist and twirl in each other's mouths. _God, I've wanted this so bad._ I break our kiss and move to her neck down and over her shoulder. My kisses are gentle, with a little tongue, like leaving wet spots on her skin. Her breathing is quick, and her face is flushed.

"I want you so bad Christian," she breathes, "Please, fuck me, right here in the bathroom."

I cannot ignore her begging. My stiff cock is throbbing to be released. I lean her over the counter with my torso and kiss down her spine. Her face is pressed against the mirror which is fogging from her breath. I slide her leggings down just enough to access her pussy. Her scent arouses me further. She moans as I slide a finger into her. She's so wet. I curl it towards her stomach feeling her wet insides, claiming them. She groans at the pleasure of my touch.

"Shhhhhh," I whisper, "Or we'll get caught."

Ana uses one of her free hands to cover her mouth as I continue my assault on her g-spot. Her moaning is stifled only slightly by her hand. I begin to unbutton my pants _I need to feel her wrapped around me._ I line up my member to her wet, tender snatch and pull my finger out. I start to suck her juices off my digit as I slide into her. _God, she tastes so fucking good._ Ana moans and squeezes her eyes tight in pleasure trying to stay quiet. _We both know this is risky, but god this is so fucking hot._

I pick up the pace quickly trying to speed our little trip to its end. Ana uses her other hand to reach underneath and message her clit as I pound her from behind. Her moans are barely quiet. I grab her hips and pick up the pace faster. _I'm getting close._ I roll my head back and sigh. Ana's face is contorted in pleasure and she begins to spasm as she reaches her climax. I lift her upper body to mine and kiss her neck.

"God baby, I'm almost there," I say.

The feeling rising faster from the enjoyment of making her climax.

"Wait," she breathes pushing me back, so that my back is against the wall next to the door. I'm confused at first as she starts to pull her leggings back up. That is quickly replaced with excitement as Ana squats in front of me and takes my manhood into her mouth. I groan as my climax begins to rise again at a sudden rate.

"Oh, fuck Ana," I whisper.

I place my hand on the back of her head as I come in her mouth. She sucks hard like she's trying to drain every drop from me. I lean my head against the wall and try to catch my breath. Ana stands and smiles at me.

"Mmmm, that was delicious," She says while licking her finger.

I pull her into a kiss, and the taste of my semen is mixed with her delicious flavor.

Our kiss breaks and she smiles at me.

"So much for a one-time thing," I jest.

Ana shakes her head and kisses me again. _This is amazing._

"Ana, honey? Are you alright?" We hear Elliot call from the bottom of the stairs. _Shit!_

Ana's eyes widen as she turns around to the mirror to check herself, "Yeah, I am just using the bathroom," she calls straightening out her hair and pulling down her shirt.

I pull up my pants the rest of the way and fasten them. We both look at each other in panic as we hear his footsteps making their way up the stairs. I think quickly, and jump into the shower closing the curtain the rest of the way just as Elliot knocks on the door.

"Ana, babe? Are you sure you're okay in there?" He asks from beyond the door.

Ana turns and looks back at the shower for only a second as I slide against the back wall out of view of the door. She opens it to meet Elliot.

"Yes, I said," She responds to his question, her voice sweet.

"Okay, just making sure. You left a while ago, so I just needed to check on you," I hear Elliot say.

"Yeah babe," Ana says.

I clench my jaw, "I feel great actually." I smile at her response.

"Yeah?" I hear Elliot say, a hint of seduction in his voice.

"How good?" I hear him kiss her. _That is her husband after all…and your brother._ I close my eyes, forgetting that last thought.

"Good enough to…you know?" He asks her.

I move so I can see them through the curtain using the mirror. I see Ana roll her eyes and smile. They kiss again, and she pats him on his chest, "Maybe another time. I'm not really in the mood." She slides past him, and I quietly move out of view.

"Oh? Sounds good to me," Elliot says.

I hold my breath as the door closes. I start to go before I hear the light dripping sound of urine hitting toilet water. Elliot begins to take a piss. I freeze and wait hoping he hasn't heard me. He finishes up and washes his hands before exiting the bathroom. Once I confirm he's gone, I let out a heavy breath I didn't realize I was holding. _Holy fucking shit that was close._ I get out of the shower and use the mirror to check myself. Everything seems in order, so I start to make my way out checking that the hallway is clear before moving towards the stairs.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs is Mia, she's scowling at me. She has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot. _God dammit Mia, what the fuck now?_ She storms up the stairs, meeting me at the top and crosses her arms again.

"What are you doing up here?" She demands.

"I was taking that call," I lie. _No way she knows._

"Mhm, and why didn't you just take it outside, or in the kitchen, or even the living room?" she says persistently.

I roll my eyes and shake my head meeting her gaze, "What are you talking about? I wanted some privacy, so I used my old bedroom. Is that a crime? You need just to accept that whatever you believe is going on, is just not the case. Like I told you," I lower my voice, "We called it off, alright?"

Mia is still not convinced, "Oh yeah, then who did you call?"

"Does it matter?" I retort.

"You keep accusing me of something that I am not even doing. Just lay off Mia."

I move past her and start to walk down the stairs. _You just lied to her. Have you ever lied to her?_ I stop at the bottom of the stairs and sigh letting her catch up.

"Look, Mia, I'm not trying to be so defensive. You've been right this whole time. I need to let them be together." _Liar_ "I assure you, there is nothing going on. Okay?"

He face softens and she reaches out to grab my hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry too. I know it's probably not easy. I'll lay off. Sorry for accusing you," Mia smiles and we hug.

"Thanks for being honest with me Christian." _You are a fucking asshole. Do you know that?_ I push the thought away.

* * *

 **AN: Hey you all, shorter chapter this time, I know. The story is going to start really picking up in the next few chapters, so I want to clear the air of a few questions that have been flying my way. I will be doing a huge Q &A once everything is said and done, but until then I have some I'll answer now. I also just want to tell everyone that I am going to keep this story the way I've thought it out with little reader input (Though I admit sometimes, it's helpful). Okay, onto questions:  
**

 **Q: Will this be a C &A HEA?**

 **A: PM me if this is a deciding factor for you to keep reading. Otherwise, I won't say.**

 **Q: Whose baby is it?  
**

 **A: I'm not going to give any spoilers. If you want to find out, keep reading.**

 **Q: Will Elliot and Kate ever get together?**

 **A: I will put it like this, I am trying to lead readers in a specific direction that they may, or may not have been before. Simply put, I will not say.**

 **If there are more questions regarding the story just PM me, but know this: I will not spoil any part of my story that is not already written. I want to keep you all guessing till the end and then I am free to answer any questions you may have. Lastly, this is just a reminder, this story is for me and reader happiness is not at all on my priority list. It's a huge bonus that you all are enjoying it so far and I hope you continue to, but if you PM me hate mail or leave nasty reviews, I'm still not going to change or recant the story. You're more than welcome to stop reading anytime. I don't mean that in a cruel or rude way. I just want you to all know.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. I've Got a Plan

**Co-Written by my wife: eminshall07**

* * *

Ch. 5: I've Got a Plan

Andrea is going over my Monday morning schedule as the sun beams through the window of my top floor office. The street is just coming to life as she's listing off all today's meetings, but I'm not listening. I'm dazing off to images of Ana bent over the bathroom counter in my parent's house. The way the mirror was fogging, her hair scattered across her face, I tap my lip with my index finger remembering her taste.

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea brings me back to earth, "Did you get all that?"

I turn to face her, "Yes, 9 o'clock to go over the new proposals for the new acquisitions and 1 o'clock for the profit margin adjustments," I respond. I've already reviewed the schedule, "Andrea I need you to do something for me."

She tilts her head curiously, "What is it Mr. Grey?" her pen ready to write my response.

"I need to gather some information…it's something very private to me, so it's important, we keep it limited to trusted personnel only." I look at her and raise my eyebrows to emphasize the importance of keeping this quiet.

Andrea nods deeply, "Of course Mr. Grey. Tell me what it is you need me to do." _Always hire people you can trust._

"I need to find out how soon a DNA test can be performed…on an unborn child." I keep my face emotionless and measure Andrea's reaction. She doesn't even flinch, "And then I need to get a doctor to sign an NDA, so we can have the test performed." She's writing attentively without ever looking down. _Always get the best._

"Is that all Mr. Grey?" she asks.

"Yes, that will be all. I need that information as soon as possible," I answer taking a seat at my desk. I still have an hour before my first meeting.

"Yes, Mr. Grey," She begins to make her exit.

"Andrea, there is one more thing," I call booting up my computer.

"Yes?" She turns to face me.

"Stop giving my schedule to Mia please." I don't make eye contact, but I see her redden a bit out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." She turns and leaves.

My day carries on as I attend my meetings. The acquisitions go off without a hitch as I secure fair deals for both parties and our profit margins appear to be on track, but I take advice from the financing advisor and adjust the marketing budget for an increase. The day carries on, and I finally make it back towards my office. As the elevator door opens, Andrea is waiting with a folder in her hand. She greets me and gives me the folder.

"Was this handled how I wanted?" I ask, skimming through the documents before holding the folder under my arm.

"Of course, we have already found a doctor," she nods and moves back behind her desk to take a call.

I nod and walk into my office laying the folder on my desk and pouring myself a drink. I stare over the busy city streets as I take a sip. _You need to do this. You need to know the truth even if it hurt's Elliot. Yours and Ana's future depends on this._ I take a seat at my desk and take another sip before opening the document.

There are several papers listing various data, but I search for the more pertinent information. _"…testing can be done as early as the 7th-8th week of pregnancy by a blood test from the mother, and it requires both the mother as well as the potential father to be tested… The tests analyze fragments of DNA from the fetus that are present in the mother's blood in tiny amounts."_ I search for more.

" _Between the 10-12th week, another paternity test involves an invasive procedure called CVS or chorionic villus sampling. CVS can be completed as early as the 10-12th week of pregnancy_ _ **if the mother is willing to have in vitro testing completed.**_ _"_ There's more, though, _"CVS, is a diagnostic test for identifying chromosome abnormalities and other inherited disorders. This test may be recommended by your health care provider if you or your partner has family medical histories that reveal potential risks."_

 _You've got problems alright, like fucking your brother's wife and lying to you sister about it._ I shut my thoughts up.

I lay the documents down and close the folder. The blood test is the obvious route, but CVS can be used for more than just confirming who the father is. _Now to find out when Ana can go in._ I pull out my phone and open a text. _Do you really want to text this to her? "Hey, Ana, when do you want to go find out who the real daddy is?" What if Elliot sees it before she does?_

It's one o'clock, so that is not likely. I close the text and open my contacts before finding and dialing Ana's number. It rings a few times before going to her voice mail. _God, she sounds sexy.  
"Hey, you've reached Ana, I'm probably busy, or I promise I'd have picked up. Leave a message, and I'll get back you as soon as I can."_ the recorded message says. I hear the beep.

"Hey Ana, it's Christian. I just need you to call me as soon as you can. We need to discuss something." I end the call and lay the phone on my desk. _Now we just have to wait._

* * *

I get home early and shower before changing into some sweats and a gray V-neck. _She still hasn't called back; that was over 2 hours ago._ The sun is setting over the water as I find a seat at the piano. I play a few bars from Claude Debussy's _Clair de lune_. _What could she be doing?_ _Probably spending time with her husband._ I stop playing and run my fingers through my hair before going to find my phone. I dial her again, and again, I get her voice mail. I hang up before leaving a message. I'm growing anxious. _What if she's told Elliot everything?_ I shake the thought away and go back to playing a few more bars.

Another hour passes, Gail has prepped my dinner, Chicken with sautéed mushrooms with a house salad. I eat my meal and then move into my study. Nothing seems interesting to me right now. I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. My head is swimming with all the possible outcomes if Elliot finds out before we know for sure if the baby is mine. I lose my patience and go to find my phone again. No missed calls, no texts. _What could she be doing? This is important._

I call again, and it goes straight to voice mail. _Great, she's turned her phone off. What could that mean?_ I take a deep breath running my fingers through my hair again. _It probably just died, stop freaking yourself out._

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

 **1:00pm**

I am sitting here in my office, reading over some manuscripts. Today has been extremely hectic, and I haven't had any time to eat lunch yet, and I am starving. I am reading a mundane story about aliens and spaceships. I sigh heavily as I read the last line of the fifth paragraph. _God, this story is terrible._ I take a sip of my tea and start to read the next few paragraphs before calling it quits on this boring story. I have four more manuscripts that needs to be read before I can go home, and I don't have a lot of time to do anything else. I hear a faint buzzing sound coming from my purse that is sitting on the floor under my desk. The buzzing of my phone is distracting me from finishing this ridiculous story. I sigh, frustrated by the annoying sound, and I quickly push my chair back. I pick up my purse and yank my phone out of the front pocket and look at the screen. It's Christian.

I roll my eyes, annoyed. I don't have time to talk to him right now. The buzzing stops, and I throw the phone onto my desk and try to concentrate on the rest of the story. My phone suddenly digs, indicating a voicemail. I throw the manuscript down on my desk and decide to at least listen to the voicemail.

Christian wants me to call him back because he has something important he wants to talk about. I sigh heavily and put my phone back on my desk. I put my head into my hands and close my eyes tightly.

 _What did I get myself into?_

I love my husband. I feel guilty for lying to him about my sexual relationship with his brother. My best friend. Christian and I have always been inseparable. We always had so much fun together when we were in high school. Christian was the reason school was bearable. He would always put a smile on my face, and he was always was there when I was sad, angry, or when I needed someone to talk too. Our relationship was always fun and interesting. Life was never dull with Christian. He is someone I can always count on, and I would always hold a special place in my heart for him.

Then there is Elliot.

I fell in love with Elliot, and my relationship with Christian never strayed. We still were always there for each other. We still hung out every chance we could when Elliot and I were dating. Before we got married, is when I started to realize I had feelings for Christian. Even on my wedding night and honeymoon, I found myself thinking about that first night we had sex. I loved it, and I enjoyed the sex. It was exciting, and it was something new. I adored the sex with Elliot, and I love him because he was a guy that every woman craved. He was the man every woman wanted in their life. They wanted a man who was sweet, funny and romantic.

Elliot is all those things. He was the type of person that I always saw myself ending up with.

Elliot is amazing, sweet, funny, and is always looking out for my well-being. He is my happily ever after. _Or so I thought._

The night of the family dinner, Christian and I had sex, and it was incredibly intense. He made me feel things that I have never felt before; not even with Elliot. I love it, and I would love to do it again and again.

I groan miserably and put my head into my hands once more.

I had sex with my husband's brother while his whole family was downstairs. _What does that say about me?_

My phone begins to buzz over and over again. I glance at it, and the battery is about to die. I lay my head down on my desk as I continue to weep.

I am a horrible person. I am cheating on my husband with my best friend. I love Elliot, and I am betraying him in the most horrible way. I am sleeping with his brother. _My best friend._

Tears stream down my face as I think about the mess I have put myself in. I sit there and continue to cry silently while my phone continues to buzz next to me. Before I know it, the phone dies, and I am left with complete silence except for the sounds of a woman who has betrayed her husband.

* * *

I walk into my house miserably an hour later. I put my purse and briefcase down on the table in the foyer and take a deep breath. I need to pull myself together. I need to forget about the past and just focus on the future. I smile and place my hand on my barely there belly and walk towards the kitchen.

Elliot's car is in the driveway, so I know he is home. I here cursing coming from somewhere inside the house. I continue to head towards the kitchen, and that is where I see Elliot trying to open a bottle of beer unsuccessfully.

I frown. _He never drinks this early, and it's a weekday._

"Elliot?" I murmur.

He whips his head towards me, and he sighs heavily. He sets the beer on the counter, and he walks towards me. He looks miserable. His hair is a mess, and his clothes are all wrinkly. He is always put together, so I know something is troubling him.

"Hey, baby," he kisses my cheek.

"Hi. Rough day?" I cup his face in my hands.

"Bad fucking month! This fucking deal is not going the way I need it to go," he sighs.

"Anything I could do to help?" I run my hands through his blond curls.

"Even if there were, you wouldn't understand it anyway," he sighs.

He kisses my forehead and stares lovingly into my eyes.

"Thank you anyway baby. I need to try to finish some work in my study so I will see you in a bit," he says.

"I am going to take a bath, and then I will start dinner," I tell him.

He nods, and kisses me. He pulls back and places his hand on my stomach and smiles.

I smile weakly at him. He turns and heads towards his study. I sigh and walk up the stairs to our bedroom. I take off my earrings on the way to the bathroom. _Shit, my phone._

I turn around and walk downstairs and get my purse from the table. I walk to the bedroom and take out my phone. I need to charge it. I plug it in and go into the bathroom and run myself a bath.

I am laying in the tub, covered in bubbles. I have my hair in a messy bun, and I have lit the candles that surround the huge sunken bathtub. I close my eyes in bliss as the lukewarm water soothes my aching muscles. I sigh again and try to relax.

I open my eyes suddenly when I realize I need to call Christian back. I lay there for a couple of minutes longer. When the water turns cold, I get out and dry myself off. I walk into the bedroom and get dressed in some leggings and a big sweater that hangs off the side of my shoulder.

I pick up my phone and see that the battery is charged enough to call him back. I find his number and press dial. He answers on the first ring.

"Ana!" he says breathlessly. _Why does he sound relieved?_

"Hey, you called?" I smile.

"Oh, thank God! Why haven't you returned my calls?" he demands.

"I was busy today, Christian. I didn't have time to call you back. I just got home a little bit ago, and also my phone died," I frown.

"I need to talk to you. It's important. Can we meet in an hour?" he sighs.

"Why? Why can't you just tell me now? Why do I have to meet you?" I asked confused.

"I don't want to do it over the phone, Ana. It's important. Please, it won't take that long. Please?" he begs.

I sigh heavily and look up at the ceiling in annoyance.

"Fine. Where do you want to meet?" I relent.

"Thank you. Meet me at Escala in an hour," he says sounding relieved once more.

"Okay, see you then," I sigh and hang up.

I put my phone down on the dresser and bit my lip.

 _What am I going to tell Elliot?_

I walk down the stairs apprehensively. I don't know what to tell Elliot. I need to think of something because I just can't go in there and say, " _Hey, going to your brother's house for a late night chat! Be back in an hour!"_

 _Shit!_

I timidly knock on Elliot's study door and open it. I find him sitting at his desk and typing on his computer frantically. His eyes are staring at the computer intently.

"Hey, baby," I say pathetically.

I internally roll my eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" he says without moving his eyes away from the computer.

"I…forgot a manuscript at work. I need to read it before tomorrow, so I am going to drive into work real quickly and pick it up," I lie.

 _Damn, that was a good one._

"Okay, love you," he says distractedly.

I nod and close the door. I lean my head back and sigh.

 _Well, that was easier than I thought._

* * *

The elevator dings and I walk into the foyer.

His apartment is all white. White walls, white tile, and white couches surround the dark tile fireplace. The place always looked like a museum more than an actual home. I sigh and look around the penthouse. It is silent and Christian is nowhere to be found.

"Christian!" I call out.

 _Where is he?_

Suddenly his study door flings open and out walks Christian in sweats and a gray V-neck shirt. I bit my lip and stare at him with lust while he walks towards me. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I look down and see him holding a thick folder.

"What's that? I frown.

"Come sit with me?" he says.

He takes my hand in his and leads me to the sofa. We sit down, and he places the folder on the coffee table in front of us.

"So, what is that?" I reiterate.

"It's all the information for a prenatal paternity test," he says impassively.

I frown deeply. _What the hell?_

"You want a paternity test?" I whisper.

"I think it's important that we know," he nods.

I stare at him like he has three heads. My mouth drops open in disbelief. _What the hell?_

I get up and start to pace in front of him.

 _Why does he want to do this now? Why?_

I spin around and look over at him. He is lounging comfortably on the sofa, staring at me impassively.

"Christian, I don't want to do a paternity test. It's not the right time," I shake my head.

"Why not?" he sits up and frowns, "We could settle everything right now if we knew."

"This isn't the best time," I say.

"Why **isn't** this the best time?" he stands up staring into my eyes.

"Christian," I start, "Elliot is struggling with this new project he started, and I have so much work to take care at SIP. Adding something like that to our already full plates is a bad idea."

He shakes his head, "Think about it Ana if you knew whose baby it was then you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

"I wouldn't have to worry about it? What if it's your baby? Then I have so much more to worry about. How would I even begin to explain that to Elliot, not to mention, with how badly this project is going for him?" I retort.

He shakes his head again, "We could figure that out. This is the best thing to do for you and the baby Ana. I promise you that if it's mine, then everything will be taken care of."

 _Everything will be taken care of?_

What does he mean by that? Does he mean that he will tell Elliot? What the hell does he mean?

I shake my head and look over at him. He is staring at me hopefully. His eyes are full of sincerity. _Why does he want this so bad?_ I close my eyes and shake my head again. No, I can't do this right now…I...I just can't. _Forget about the past._

"I can't, Christian. I don't want to do this right now," I say firmly.

He looks at me disappointed. He closes his eyes tightly, and as he opens his eyes, his face softens.

"Okay, Ana. I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. Just think about it please," he pleads.

I sigh, and I shake my head after a few seconds.

I need to give him the picture. _Should I give him the picture?_

I hesitate for a few seconds, before deciding to go ahead and give it to him. _What's the harm?_

I walk over to my purse that is sitting on the breakfast bar and take out the ultrasound photo from my wallet.

"Here, I had my first ultrasound the other day, and I thought you would want to have this," I say, handing it to him.

He comes over and takes the picture and stares at it for a few minutes in silence. His face is a picture of wonder and awe. He finally looks up from the picture, and takes me into his arms and kisses me passionately.

I moan softly, and kiss him back. I throw my hands into his hair and tug the silky soft strands through my fingers.

 _What am I going to do with this man?_

* * *

I am driving home from Christian's apartment. As I am driving, I think about our talk earlier.

I can't do that paternity test. I just can't. What if it turns out to be Christian's baby? What if the baby is really Elliot's?

The emotions that suddenly rise at the thought of this baby being Elliot's…I push that thought out of my head immediately.

I love my husband. This baby is Elliot's. This has to be his baby. _Right?_

I walk through the front door and head towards the kitchen to finally start making dinner. I see Elliot standing at the stove with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey," I frown.

He turns around and smiles at me. He has a strainer in his hand and pours the water and pasta into the sink.

"Hey, I decided to make dinner. It's getting late. Where is your manuscript?" he frowns.

 _Oh, shit!_

"Oh, I stupidly forgot that I had it in my briefcase. I got all the way to SIP, and I suddenly remembered I had it with me," I lie.

 _I'm just rolling with the lies, aren't I?_

"Oh, I'm sorry baby that you had to go all the way over there," he says sympathetically.

I wave him off and walk around him and take a seat at the bar. He comes around and kisses me. As he is walking back to finish the pasta, he turns around and says, "Hey, don't forget this weekend…"

* * *

 **Thursday, Christian's POV**

Taylor is driving through the busy night streets towards the location Elliot wanted to meet in. _I wonder what this is about._ I run my fingers through my hair. _What if Ana has already told him? She would never do that._ I pull the ultrasound picture from my inner jacket pocket. _Such a beautiful thing. I wish Ana had gone through with everything._

The car stops in front of Zig Zag Café. I get out and make my way inside.

Elliot is sitting alone in a booth, "Hey man! Over here!" He calls to me.

I make my way over and as I am taking my jacket off the ultrasound picture falls underneath the table. Elliot gets to it before I have time to react, "Oh…when did you get this?" he asks looking at me curiously.

"Oh, um, Ana gave it to me at dinner with Mom and Dad," I lie to him.

"Hmmm, she never told me she gave one to you," He examines the photo smiling.

"Yeah, I mean we've been friends forever, you know? She probably forgot to mention it," I say sitting down. _Jesus, you like cutting shit close huh?_ "Anyways, what did you want to meet with me about?" I ask him before ordering myself a drink. Elliot hands the photo back to me, and I put it back inside my jacket.

"Oh yeah, so I know this is short notice, but Mia bailed on us at the last minute to go with some friends she met in France who are visiting." He says, "I was wondering if you're not too busy, would you be able to stay at our house this weekend and help with Ana?"

 _Holy shit…_

"What does she need help with?" I ask nonchalantly.

"You know, just anything. I don't want her to over exert herself. If you can't then that's fine, I can figure something else out," He says taking a sip from his drink.

'No!" I say. _Chill out_ , "I would be happy to help out man. I know you two have been super swamped. When are you leaving?"

"I leave tomorrow afternoon, and I won't be back till Monday night. I just want someone I can trust to be there in case she needs anything at all," He answers.

"Sure, more than happy to help out. Where are you going?" I'm trying to contain my excitement. I take a sip of the drink as the waiter sets it down.

"There is a contractor convention in Boston. All the big names will be there, and I wanted to get some good networking in. You're really helping me out here, man. I am so relieved you're willing to help," He smiles at me. I can see the relief on his face. _If only you knew Elliot_

"I will free up my weekend and be there tomorrow as soon as I can man. It'll be just like old times," I say, smiling back at him.

"God brother, what would I do without you?" he places his hand on my shoulder.

 _You'd live happily ever after._

* * *

 **AN: Hold onto your hats folks, this is gonna be a bumpy ride.**


	6. When the Husband's Away Pt 1

Ch. 6: When the Husband is Away

Part 1

I'm tapping my pen impassively on my desk while staring at the clock. It's already 4 o'clock and I'm dying for my day to be over, but I have two more meetings that I had Andrea schedule back to back to clear up my weekend. I need to keep my promise to Elliot. _Promise, right, he's the reason you said yes._ I shake my head. Elliot's already in Boston, and I'm sitting here at work. My next meeting is in 10 minutes, in my office, to discuss an acquisition the seller disagrees with. Even though these people sign their companies away freely, they always try and find a way to get more once they've squandered what we agreed to. _If they disagreed with the terms why even bothering signing your company over?_

I lean back in my chair and run my fingers through my hair. _When will this day to be over?_ Sure, I could call all my meetings off till a later date, but I've barely been doing any real work for the last few weeks, _and whose fault is that?_ I need to try and get some things done before taking this weekend. I don't want any distractions. Andrea calls over my phone.

"Mr. Grey?" her voice echoes inside my rather spacious office

"Yes, you can send him in," I answer.

"Actually Sir, he canceled. He said the terms, even though unfair, were signed and he didn't want to waste his time," She replies.

 _Maybe miracles do happen?_

"Is that all then, I only have one more appointment with marketing? Can you see if the marketing director will meet me in the conference room now then?" I smile. Hopefully, I can end this day much earlier than expected.

"Yes Sir," Andrea ends our call.

I stand, buttoning my jacket and move out of the office. Andrea is on the phone and raises her hand to indicate a response from marketing. She presses hold and turns to me.

"Marketing says their system is not functioning properly and wanted to see if they're able to keep the current schedule," She says.

I raise my eyebrows and clench my jaw, "No, tell them to get it sorted out with IT, and we can meet Monday afternoon. Tell them they need to be ready to discuss this month's plan and next month's," _More work for them, but you need to get out of here._

Andrea nods and takes the phone up once more relaying my response. She gives me a thumbs up, and I move into the elevator. _Time to get to Elliot's_

* * *

Taylor drops me off in front of Elliot's house. I check my watch, and it's only a quarter after six. _Excellent timing, even with traffic._ I grab my bag from the trunk and make my way to the door. I hesitate whether or not I should knock then decide not to and enter the house. The sweet smell of Ana's famous lasagna fills my nostrils. I drop my bag at the bottom of the stairs and walk towards the kitchen.

Ana is dancing to Bruno Mars' _Unorthodox Jukebox_ album blasting from the entertainment center. She is wearing a sundress with white flowers that compliments her barely there bump. Ana is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen when she's enjoying herself like no one is around. I lean against the wall and watch her as she moves graciously across the floor. She stops dancing to begin cutting and plating the now finished meal so it can cool before I am supposed to arrive. She turns and finally notices me.

Her shriek startles me, but not as much as the spatula she instinctively hurls towards my head. I move just in time as it crashes into a picture that was hanging behind me of her and Elliot. The picture falls to the floor spreading shards of glass across the floor.

"Holy shit Ana!" I yell, then turn and smile at her amused at what just happened.

Ana's face lights up, "Christian!" she exclaims before facing the mess she just made, "You got here way earlier than I expected."

I nod, "Yeah, my day managed to clear itself up, so I thought I'd go ahead and come by. I didn't realize you'd try to kill me, though, or I would have knocked," I joke.

She shakes her head and smirks, "Well, it's your fault then, so you can clean it up. Broom is in the pantry," she points behind her to a door in the corner.

I move my away around the kitchen avoiding the broken glass staring at Ana as she continues to cook. Once the mess is cleaned up, I find a seat at the bar. Ana places a glass of wine in front of me and then grabs a glass of water for herself.

"So, I've been thinking about this. Why does Elliot feel like you need to have a babysitter?" I take a drink from my glass. _Armand de Brignac Brut Gold, Excellent choice._

Ana rolls her head back then looks back at me again causing some of her unbound hair to fall into her eyes, "It's so silly. We had some mild complications at the beginning of the pregnancy, so he is worried I will need to be rushed to the hospital at any moment. He didn't want to risk someone having to come get me," she sips her water.

"Wait, what? Minor complications? Are you okay now? Why didn't you ever tell me?" I barrage her with questions. Ana appears to be taken aback a little bit.

"Why didn't I tell you?" she smirks a bit, "I didn't think you needed to know was all. As far as right now, everything is fine. Doctor said so himself."

I take another sip of the fine wine before setting the glass down and placing my hands on the counter. _Keep your cool, she's right, she had no reason to tell you with Elliot here. Let it go._

"Hey, this is fun having you here," Ana grins, "Like old times."

She grabs the plates she prepared earlier and moved to the table. She places them down and then pulls a small remote from one of the small pockets of her dress and stops the music, "Hungry?" she bites her lip.

 _Not for food._ I shake my head _cut it out, not yet._

"Yes, starving," I answer and find a seat at the table.

Dinner is pleasant. Ana and I laugh about all the trouble we got to in high school. Like the time she and some of our friends trashed Jeremy Robison's party because she thought they kidnapped me when actually, I was just using the bathroom; or the time we pranked one of her ex-boyfriends by letting air out of his tires right before the school day ended. We also talk about some of the not-so-fun moments too. Like the time I broke my arm trying to climb out her window while her mom yelled at me from the ground below, or the time the same ex-boyfriend and I got into a fight about his tires, and I was grounded for a month. We laugh remembering all the fun we had. Each time we smile at each other, I begin to realize why Ana was always so much fun. She is the conduit that has led to all the best times in my life.

We finish eating, and Ana puts the music back on while we begin cleaning the dishes. We laugh and playfully throw water on each other, while I soap the dishes before she rinses them and puts them into the dishwasher. I miss these childlike moments with her. It all takes me back to before everything became so complicated.

I stop washing the dishes as a familiar tune beings to blare from the entertainment center. The tenor voice of Bruno picks up, _"Gimmimeyour, gimmimeyour, gimmiyour attention baby!"_ the speakers blare as _Treasure_ begins to play. Ana's face lights up as I grab her wet hand and pull her around the bar to the open space between the dining area and living room. We loved dancing and singing together in high school, and I don't want to miss any moment that takes us back to simple times.

We glide across the floor together laughing and singing as the song plays. I spin her around and pull her into my arms. _"Treasure, that is what you are"_ Bruno sings, as Ana and I move together around the room. Each of us staring into each other eyes, lip syncing the lyrics as Bruno takes us along this magical ride. We continue to dance, and lip sync the lyrics as the song plays on. As the ending comes, I lean Ana back and run my nose down her cleavage before planting a kiss on her belly. I then pull her back up and wrap my arms around her, kissing her deeply. _You will never grow tired of the way her lips taste._

Ana breaks away from my grip, and I think I have messed up the fun we've been having, but she is grinning like she was the night before her wedding. I smile back as Ana reaches down and lifts the back of her dress up. She pulls a sheer green thong down her legs and over her feet before throwing it at me. It's wet as I catch it and lift it to my face. Her scent is intoxicating. She smirks at me mischievously before taking off towards the stairs. I pocket the piece of cloth and pursue her.

We meet again at the top of the stairs where Ana is waiting for me.

"Took you long enough slow poke," she is grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Our lips and tongues meet as we begin to move left from the stairs to the loft that makes up the majority of the upper floor. There are four bedrooms and two baths on the top floor. Most connect to the loft, including the master and two guest rooms. The other room is right from the stairs towards a short hallway that ends in a bathroom. We move kissing across the loft, the sweet sound of Bruno's _Moonshine_ still blaring down below us. Her back meets the door of the master bedroom and Ana, without breaking our kiss, opens the door and we both slide in.

A California king bed consumes the master bedroom with a navy blue striped comforter and white linens. There are two dressers along the wall underneath a large window that overlooks the lake. The blinds are wide open allowing the moonlight to shine into the dimly lit room. The door to the master bath is along the left wall as we enter the room.

Still kissing, we move over to the bed, and I gently lay Ana across the soft comforter. She wiggles against the soft sheets as I step back and slowly remove my white button-down shirt.

"I want you to love me tonight, Christian," she says sitting up on her elbows.

The light of the moon casts dim light off the walls making her eyes shine.

I move back over to her and kiss her once more. My hands are gripping her thighs, her nails lightly digging into the bare skin on my back. She moans softly as I bring my hands higher up her freshly shaven legs and fondle her smooth butt cheek. She reaches down between us and begins to unfasten my trousers. Her hand is reaching inside and stroking my stiff member with the soft cloth of my briefs. _She's an expert with those hands._

I break our kiss and move to her neck she is gripping me closer, her heightened breath against my neck. Her hands move up my back and into my hair. She tugs as I move further down to her collar bone, soft moans fly from her lips. I move further down to her cleavage. The low cut dress is barely hanging off her shoulders, one of her nipples is exposed. I suck it into my mouth.

"Oh Christian," she breaths, her fingers still gripping my hair. She wraps one leg over my back urging me further down her body. I continue to lick and suck her now perky nipple before kissing down further. I slide the dress down with me, allowing it to expose her bare skin slowly. I kiss down to her navel, tracing my tongue around it before licking lower, down to her newly trimmed pubic mound. She groans in anticipation as I slide the dress further down before she kicks it off onto the floor.

Still only kissing her belly, I open her legs to allow access to her glistening pussy before I slide my middle finger into her. She moans loudly as she pushes my head, encouraging me further down.

"Do you want my mouth? Ana?" I ask between kisses.

"Please," she moans.

"Tell me you want it," I command her.

"I want your mouth on my pussy. Please, Christian," she begs.

I happily oblige.

I kiss my way down, propping up on an elbow to move in between her legs, before planting my feet on the bedroom floor. My mouth meets the warm, wet skin as her juices flow onto my tongue. _You want to taste her forever._ I lap over her swollen slit. My free hand under hooks her thigh, and I use my finger to raise her hood allowing for better access to her sensitive button.

Her moans are loud and profound as she continues to pull on my hair, her fingers sliding through my strands as she tugs and plays with it. I being curling my finger as I gyrate it over her g-spot. Her back arches and she pushes me tighter into her wet cunt. I continue pleasing her. _I'm going to make her come for me._

Finally, after some time of me giving expert attention to her love box, Ana tenses as a climax rolls over her. I stand and wipe my mouth grinning at her. My manhood is aching to be inside her. Ana grabs me and pulls me onto her. Our lips lock again. I roll us over so she is on top, she sits up, and her smile widens. She slides down my legs and frees my cock from my briefs. She begins to stroke it and I move to push my pants down further.

Ana dismounts and helps me remove the troublesome clothing before climbing back on top of me. She grinds her wet pussy lips along my shaft before grabbing it and lowering herself until I am balls deep inside of her. She groans in pleasure, one hand gripping her breast; the other pushing against my stomach. She rocks back and forth on me, her moans echoing through the house. We continue like this through Ana's second climax, before I flip us over again.

Ana pushes me away and slides back up the bed. She flips herself over and crawls on all fours up the sizable mattress giving me a full view of her perfect features. I follow her bringing my knees onto the bed. Grabbing her hips, I pull her to me and line my member up before reentering. She moans and lays her head and shoulders against the soft comforter. Her hand sliding down her body to massage her clit as I begin pumping into her. I remember the first night we shared and rested my thumb against her tight anus.

"Please, do the thumb," she moans.

"You want my thumb inside you, baby?" I ask, teasing her.

"Yes," she breathes.

"Say it, Ana," I smile.

"Please put your thumb in my ass," she begs me.

I slide my thumb into her causing her to tense. She pushes back into me. I begin to push my thumb in and out of her tight hole. She groans and shivers as she climaxes again. _I want her ass._

I pull my cock from her and lay it between her soft cheeks, grinding it between them, her juices lubricating it enough for penetration.

"I'm going to fuck your ass, Ana. Would you like that?" I ask.

"I've never done that before. Please, be gentle, and stop if I can't," she responds.

I line the head up and press it against her tight star. Slowly the head glides into her. I feel Ana tense. I stop moving and allow her to adjust. She doesn't ask me to stop. I wait a moment and being pushing again. She groans.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

"NO! Please give it all to me!" She screams.

Now I'm grinning like Cheshire cat.

I slowly push myself the rest of the way into her. Then I pull her back against my chest and glide my finger down her belly to her wet snatch. I begin pumping into her again. The tight grip feels amazing. _I will not be able to keep this up._ Ana is screaming in ecstasy, her fourth and final climax arrives. I pump for only a minute longer before pulling myself from her and releasing onto the clean comforter. Hot ropes of semen fly across the bed as we both collapse.

* * *

An hour later we're laying in each other's arms under the newly changed comforter. Ana's head is resting on my chest. My hand slowly rubbing her belly. I'm in heaven. _I want this._

"I've never had anal sex before now," Ana confesses.

"I figured that out when you said, 'I've never done that before,' I joke.

She lightly slaps my chest before resting her head back on me, "Is this all we're going to do all weekend you think?" she asks.

"I don't know. Is that what you want to do all weekend?" I smile and look down at her.

She lifts her head up and looks me in the eye, "This is all I want to do forever."

I smirk and kiss her before we both lay back again. I let my hand rest on her belly. Ana beings to trace circles on my chest as I feel my eyes growing heavy.

 _Elliot, please forgive me. I've fallen in love with your wife._

* * *

 **AN: Song lyrics in this chapter are from** _ **Treasure**_ **by Bruno Mars.**


	7. When the Husband's Away Pt 2

Ch. 7: When the Husband is Away

Part 2

I wake up to the Saturday morning sun shining through the window. Beams of light scatter across the floor over our clothes from the night before. I am alone, but I hear music from the entertainment center downstairs. _Ana must be cooking breakfast._ I find that she has brought my bag up. I throw on some sweatpants and make my way downstairs.

Ana is still jamming to Bruno as I pass the entry way. The smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee fills my nostrils. I move into the kitchen to see her. She is wearing my shirt. It's hanging loosely over her shoulders just above her thigh. She looks ravishing. I walk my way towards her, and she turns to me and smiles. _God help me, I love this woman._ I pull her into a kiss, our tongues sliding over each other. We break apart, and I spin her around holding her from behind, my hands resting on her belly.

"Good morning to you too," she says kissing my cheek, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," I answer.

"Then go grab some coffee and find a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a moment," she kisses my cheek again.

I grab a cup of coffee and take a seat at the bar. I'm watching her dance around the kitchen as she cooks. My shirt is flipping around her with each move. She's not wearing any panties. I smirk remembering last night. She plates the food and joins me at the bar. I grab her hip and pull her into another kiss. We separate and she smiles taking a seat next to me. We finish breakfast and place all our dishes in the sink.

"So, what did you want to do today?" I ask as we make our way to the living room.

"I didn't really make any plans if that's what you're implying." She grins finding a seat on the sofa. I sit down and throw my leg up while pulling her into my arms resting my hands on her stomach again. _I want this forever. I want this child and Ana in my life forever. I love this woman so much._ The sun is beaming through the sliding glass door over the lake.

"Want to go swimming?" I ask.

She turns her head towards the door.

"That sounds amazing actually." She gets up from the sofa and begins to move towards the door just as her phone rings. Ana turns and runs to grab if off the bar, "It's Elliot," she says, "Just wait here a minute," she makes her way towards the entry hall.

I get up and walk into the kitchen, so I can overhear her talking to him. _Maybe she will tell him? That would be kind of fucked up, though. I mean she could just wait till he gets home._ I stand in the kitchen and listen as they talk.

Ana is murmuring to him mostly. She sounds so sincere and loving. _Elliot, I am sorry my brother. I have to have her._ I keep trying to hear more, but only catch the end of the call.

"Okay baby," she says sweetly, "Have a good time and good luck. Yes. I love you too. Bye," Ana hangs up and the turns to face me.

"Everything okay?" I ask sliding my hands into my sweat pant pockets.

"Yes, he says the conference just started, and he wanted to check in. Make sure everything was okay, and that you weren't causing any trouble," she grins.

"Me? I'm not a trouble maker, am I?" I smile pulling her to me.

"Not yet you're not," she pops up onto her toes and kisses my nose, running her fingers through my hair, "Let's go swimming."

We make our way upstairs to change. Ana playfully throws my shirt off at the top of the stairs and bites her lip seductively looking at me as she moves into the bedroom. I follow in haste.

Once in the bedroom, she has already moved into her closet to grab her two piece, and I begin to rummage through my bag looking for my trunks. She comes out, still naked, and lays her suit on the bed then turns to face me.

I turn and stare at her naked form. She is smiling at me still and begins to don her two pieces. She is so sexy to me. I find my trunks and go stand next to her by the bed. I drop my sweatpants and pull my trunks on. She turns away from me holding the strings of her top.

"Can you help me with this?" she asks.

I grab the pieces, and Ana scoops her hair around her neck to one side. I quickly tie the two together and pull her against my body. My cock is stiff from the tension. I press it against her butt. She lays her head against my chest, and we kiss again. I run my hand down her belly, into the bottom of her suit, to her hot love box. She is wet. I slip a finger into her causing her to moan into my mouth. Her hand reaches between us, and she begins to stroke me through my trunks. I glide my finger in and out of her only a few times before she pushes me away.

"Let's go swimming," she grins and runs out of the room.

I roll my eyes and follow her.

We make our way onto the deck and down the short stairs that Elliot had built, that lead on a walkway to the bank. Ana dips a foot in to test the temperature before wading her way into the water. She dives in once its waist deep. I follow her until we're some ways away from the bank. The water is marvelous and cool against my skin. I meet her, and we playfully begin to splash and play with each other. Again, I am taken back to the simpler times.

I finally cannot stand the tension anymore and dive under the water, surfacing in front of Ana. I pull her against me wrapping her legs around my hips. Our lips meet. My hands roam over the flexible fabric of her swimming bottoms. I pull apart the strings holding it against her hips. She softly moans into my mouth.

"Do you want it here in the water Ana?" I ask her, breaking our kiss.

"Yes," she says without opening her eyes pulling me back against her lips.

I pull her bottom piece off from behind and do my best to throw it towards the bank. She is kissing me deeply, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. I lower my trunks enough to free my manhood and lower her onto it. She tenses and gently digs her nails into my back. I begin to move her up and down my shaft, the water making her light and maneuverable. She is groaning into my kiss.

I rub my hands along her legs. I keep bouncing her up and down in the water. He face begins to flush, and her breathing escalates. She moans freely as we continue fucking in the lake. I slide one hand down her back squeezing one of her cheeks before pressing my middle finger against her expose star. She groans against my mouth. _I'm so close Ana._

"Come for me baby," I say to her. That's all the motivation she needed.

I feel her tremble as we climax together, our foreheads touching, her eyes rolling back.

I slide her off of me, and we search for her lost swimming bottoms. We catch them floating close to the bank. Ana makes it to them first, grabbing them before looking around to make sure no one is watching. She turns and bites her lip again before wading back out of the water and up the walkway into the house. I follow her. _I love her like this._

I step through the sliding glass and see Ana's wet footprints heading around the corner towards the stairs. I pick up my pace being mindful of the hardwood, so I don't slip. I fly up the stairs skipping steps to see Ana standing, naked, in the master bedroom doorway. She is still grinning.

"Time for a shower. You need to clean all that dirty lake water off," she turns and makes her way into the master bath. I move across the loft through the bedroom, and into the bathroom.

The bathroom is impressive. Finely placed ceramic tile and a marble dual vanity. There is a large tub in the corner with a large stand-up shower attached. The room turns right to a private toilet and ends into the master walk-in closet. Ana already has the water running and steps in as I cross the threshold.

I smile and lower my trunks and follow her. We have sex while we shower bringing us both to another climax. We dry off and move into the bedroom. We spend the rest of the afternoon through the evening in bed together, skipping lunch entirely. We finally finish and half-dress making our way downstairs.

"What would you like for dinner?" Ana asks as we pass into the kitchen.

"More of you would be nice," I joke, smiling at her. She returns the smile and waves me off.

"How about we just order pizza or something then?" she proposes.

"Sounds great," I answer.

Ana places the order, and we go back to cuddling on the couch as we wait for the food to arrive. She is resting in my arms. My hand is running over her belly. I kiss the back of her head.

"Ana?" I ask.

"Yes?" she responds. She is playing with my hand on her belly.

"Have you thought about the DNA test?" I prod.

"Yes," she answers flatly, still playing with my fingers.

"And? What are you thinking?" I prod again.

"I still don't want to go through with it," she answers.

"Ana…why not? We could make this all so easy," I respond.

"Christian," she kisses my hand, "Please don't ruin this."

 _Ruin this?_

"What do you mean by that?" I turn my head down looking at her. She won't meet my gaze.

"I just don't want to think about that right now. I just want to enjoy these moments together," she answers.

 _God dammit woman. This could be so damn easy for us._

"Fine," I say, trying to mask my annoyance, "Promise you'll tell me when you're ready?"

"Yes, if I am ever ready, I promise to tell you," she answers.

I inwardly roll my eyes, but let the subject go. _Ana will come to you when she is ready. Let it go for now and just have fun._ I kiss her head again, and the doorbell rings. Pizzas are here.

We sit at the bar again and enjoy our meal. Forgetting our conversation earlier, we continue to remember all the fun we've had over the years reminiscing about all our fun moments. The pleasant nostalgia makes me want to hold her again.

We finish our meal and move back to the couch. Ana takes another call from Elliot to say goodnight and then turns on the large TV that is mounted in the corner as we cuddle up together under a blanket. Ana picked the movie. The 1939 installment of _Gone with the Wind_. I embrace her close to me. _I never want this to end Ana._ I kiss her head again as the movie plays. She is warm and soft against my chest. I feel her steady breathing as I begin to fall asleep.

"I love you, Ana," I whisper as I slowly drift off.

"I love you too Christian," she says timidly.

I smile faintly, as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:Hey guys, so I made a few minor changes to some earlier parts of the story for consistency. You don't need to go reread anything. I just updated that they've known each other for 12 years so the timeline lined up and that Christian is a Billionaire not a Millionaire (minor mistake on my part). Also,** **getting some hate mail about Ana's behavior in Ch. 5. I want you all to rest assured that I read and approved everything before posting it. If you disagree with her behavior be sure to direct that anger at the character's actions and not the writer. I wanted to portray her that way for reasons that will become evident as the story progresses. If you have questions about why she acted how she did just PM me and I will gladly explain.**

 **That's about all I've got. Thanks again for all your great reviews. We're not even half way done, so keep them coming. As always feel free to PM me with questions regarding events that have already taken place. _I WILL NOT GIVE ANY SPOILERS._ We don't want to loose the angst do we? Thanks again.**

 **Till laters**


	8. When the Husband's Away Pt 3

Ch. 8: When the Husband is Away

Part 3

I awake Sunday morning to the familiar scent of Ana's arousal. I smile to myself at the feeling of her lips gliding over the head of my member. Opening my eyes, my vision clears as beams from the morning sun glisten off the lips of her pussy just inches from my face. _This is quite the wake-up call._ I grin blissfully as I bury my face into her dripping sex, causing her to moan against my throbbing manhood.

Ana nimbly massages my balls as her head slithers up and down the top of my shaft. She comes up for air, her tongue and lips coiling over the head sending electric surges through my hips. _Fuck her mouth is astonishing._ She continues to moan against me as I slurp my tongue over her delicious clit each time causing her juices to pour freely into my mouth and over my nose. She tastes like heaven.

I lose track of time as we continue pleasuring each other on the sofa. Her mouth is working incredible magic on my cock as I continue to make Ana shiver with my tongue. I bring my hands up to grip her marvelous ass, pulling her cheeks apart granting me better admittance. I bring my arms over the back of her firm thighs allowing my hands the access they desire. She groans loudly; her tongue continues working over my head as I slide my index into her cunt. Withdrawing my finger I push her hips down triggering her to sit up. She noisily moans reaching back to tug my hair as I glide my tongue against her tighter hole. Her other hand still stroking my pulsing member.

Once I've spread enough lubricant between both of her holes, I press her lower back to indicate my desire for the continuation of her proficient skills against manhood. She rests back across me taking me into her mouth once more as I slide both my fingers into her. Ana gyrates her hips delightfully before I pull my middle finger out and slip it into her ass. She groans, abandoning my cock for only a moment to express her ecstasy as I fill her up. She licks down my entire member causing me to moan against her swollen slit.

"Fuck, Christian! I'm going to come!" she cries. I feel her anus contract against my middle finger as the climax surges through her body. Her juices flowing more freely onto my face.

Her mouth goes into overtime in an eagerness to return the favor. I grip her cheeks tightly as I feel my orgasm begin to flow, shooting hot ropes of semen into Ana's eager mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ana!" my head rolling back into the sofa cushion. She sucks on my tip desperately attempting to let none go to waste, draining me. We both go limp breathing heavily letting our bodies recover from the pleasure of our morning venture.

"That is one way to start my day," I smile.

Ana kisses my flaccid member before rolling off of me. She lays back on me our noses touching and kisses me deeply. I return the kiss, my hands roaming over her back and bottom.

"Now we can have breakfast," she nuzzles my nose and stands again.

We dress and enjoy preparing a large morning meal that neither of us manages to finish. We package and refrigerate the leftovers before relishing the rest of the morning in the living room alternating onto the deck for some sun. Rather than a repeat of our sexually fueled Saturday we spend most of the morning just snuggling on the sofa, or out on the deck in a hammock. We revel in some older movies like _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ and _It's a Wonderful Life_.

We prepare a simple lunch with some cold food selections then carry on with the remainder of the day. _This is how it should be. This is what our lives should be like._ We kiss and fondle each other on the sofa as we watch more movies, or stand out on the deck looking over the lake. As the sun begins to settle out over the water, the realization hits me that our magical weekend is coming to an end. _I don't want this ever to end. What are we going to do?_

I make my way inside where Ana is reheating the remainder of the pizza from the night before. She is so beautiful. Her hair tied into a messy bun, her pajamas fitting loosely over her still slender figure, exposing her barely visible bump. _I hope you decide what you want to do soon Ana._ I find a seat at the bar as she pulls the pizza from the oven and plates it for an early dinner. We eat in near silence for the first time since I arrived. I think it's starting to occur to her as well that our time is almost up. We have to discuss where we go from here.

We finish dinner and put our plates in the sink. I move back towards the living room before Ana grabs my arm and pulls me to her. Her head is resting against my chest. I run my fingers through her hair kissing the top of her crown gently. I break our embrace and pull her with me to the living room.

We find seats on the sofa across from each other. Neither of us really knows how to start the dialog we both know is necessary now. I decide to take the initiative.

"Where does this go now, Ana?" I ask openly. I don't want to draw this out more than required for both our sake.

"Elliot comes home tomorrow afternoon," She answers. She looks into my eyes with some deep longing I cannot understand. _I know she loves me._

"What does that mean then?" I ask. Trying to further the conversation.

"It means we go back to our lives," she answers me again. The look of longing still there.

 _What? I don't understand._

"Back to our lives? Ana…what did this weekend even mean if we just go back?" I say. A lump is forming in my throat. I swallow it back, ignoring my emotions. _You have to know where this ends._

"This weekend was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced, Christian. I wish it would never end and that we could do this forever," she moves closer to me, resting her hand on my leg.

 _I can't._

I stand up running my fingers through my hair. I move to look out over the now moonlit waters. Ana remains seated on the sofa. I see her staring at me in the faint reflection from the door.

"So, I'm just supposed to pretend that this was all a dream and forget any of it happened?" I ask her. I cannot hide how upset I am. I'm making no attempt to.

"I hope you never forget. I never will, but this has to stop. We cannot go on living this way," she answers, raising from the sofa to wrap her arms around me from behind. Resting her head against my back. I pull her arms off and move back towards the kitchen. I want her touch, but not like this. We need to continue talking to figure this out. The lump returns and I swallow it back again as I run my finger through my hair.

"Then let's not. Let's live this weekend forever together. You can get the DNA test, and we can tell Ell—"

"We can't do that," she interrupts.

"Why not?" I spin to face her.

"What if the baby's not yours?" I see her eyes begin to tear up. Small tears start running down her cheeks. _Please don't cry, my beautiful Ana._ I move back over and embrace her.

"It is mine, Ana. We both know that," I answer.

"Neither of us knows, and I'm too scared to find out," she cries into my chest.

"I know, but even if it's not, we can make this work. We can do whate—"

"That wouldn't be right," she continues to convulse in my arms. I rest my head against hers, "Why should our happiness ruin our family's lives? Why are we allowed to be so selfish and hurt so many people? That's not fair to them, Christian. To your parents, my parents, Mia, and most of all, Elliot."

 _She's right you know. How would that be fair?_ I shove my thoughts away. I don't care about fair. I want her.

"Why is it fair that we can't have this? Don't we deserve happiness too?" I squeeze her. I want this conversation to end now. I won't last much longer. I swallow the lump again. _I will not cry._

Ana continues to tremble in my arms. Her hands curled up against my chest. I don't know if she has more to say and I don't care anymore. I scoop her into my arms and carry her up the stairs.

We make love for the last time.

* * *

I wake up before Ana and pack my things. I watch her sleep for a moment as I wait for Taylor to arrive and take me back to Escala. She is beautiful in her deep slumber, her long messy hair thrown across her pillow, her naked form resting comfortably against the sheets, her barely there bump. _I have to leave. I need to free myself from this._

My phone vibrates in my pocket signaling Taylor's arrival. I grab my bag and stare through the house one last time before exiting. I left no note, nothing. I need it to be over.

The drive home is sullen, the early morning overcast leaving a murky dull gray over the city as we cruise through the quiet streets. We arrive at Escala, and I make my way up to my penthouse. I step off the elevator. The light from outside reflecting gray off all the white. _Why did I leave it all white?_ I shake the thought away and move to stand in the middle of the room. I stuff my hands into my pockets. Something soft and sheer brushes against my fingers.

I pull Ana's thong from our first night together out of my pocket. I raise it to my nose. Her scent, still intoxicating, flashes me back through our weekend. The lump returns and I swallow it as anger consumes me. I throw it across the room, hitting one of the windows, and it slumps to the floor.

I begin to tear my penthouse apart. I throw everything off the breakfast bar then move quickly to topple the dining room table. From there, I walk into my living room tossing the sofa over, shattering the glass table which sends shards flying across the floor. I don't care.

I move to the study next. Trashing it completely, rage consuming me. I cannot stop. I throw all of the books off the shelves. Expensive first editions of _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_ and _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._ I heave the desk sending small sparks across the floor as it crushes my laptop. I need more. I stampede out of the study towards my room.

I enter my room and begin tearing the drawers from the dresser and send them flying into the opposite wall, showering the room with my clean clothes. I overturn the mattress and box spring onto the chair that rests beside my bed. I finally feel exhaustion take over.

Trembling, I make my way back into the great room. The piano is settled over near the windows. I walk clumsily over to it and take a seat. I rest my still shaking hands on the keys before beginning to play Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. Tears finally stream down my face.

It's started to rain.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was rough on me guys, so I know it's going to be hard on you too. Stick with me if you can.**


	9. Party Girl

Ch. 9: Party Girl (Beginning of the 2nd Trimester)

 **Six weeks later**

The sound of my alarm stirs me from my restless sleep. I roll over and click it off before flipping on my bedside lamp on and sitting up. I sigh deeply; this routine is hard for me, but it's the only thing that has kept my mind occupied.

4:30 - wake up. 4:45 - run to the gym. 5:00 – workout. 6:00 - come home. 6:15 – shower. 6:30 - eat breakfast. 7:00 - go to work. Three meetings in the morning starting at 8:00. Two meetings in the afternoon starting at 1:00. 5:00 - come home. 6:00 - play the piano. 7:00 – get even more work done. 9:00 - eat dinner. Try to go to sleep by 10:00, and then do it all over again. The balance a routine provides in my life is the only thing that keeps me from trashing my penthouse again. I slide off the bed and make my way over to the dresser.

I open a drawer and recall that laundry needs to be washed. Ana's thong is resting on one side. I remember grabbing it after my episode and hiding it away in here. _Why the fuck do I keep holding on to it?_ I tuck it down deeper into the neatly folded clothes grabbing what I need before slamming the drawer shut. _Stop, you've been keeping it together. Don't break apart now._ I dress quickly and take the elevator down into the dark city streets that remind me of a ghost town. The air is fresh and damp as I stretch before taking off towards the gym I have Claude meet me at. It's only five blocks from Escala.

Claude meets me outside as I run up and pitches me a bottle of water as we walk inside. The routine is the same here too. Weights, then bag, then sparing. I won't risk changing it. I don't want to disrupt the routine. We finish the workout, and I run back onto the streets again towards Escala. This is one of the few moments I relish as I watch the city come to life one hour at a time.

I arrive back by 6:00 and make my way into the penthouse. Gail is cooking my breakfast that consists of an egg white veggie omelet with bacon and coffee; that's been the same as well. _All part of the routine._ I shower and dress in a formal gray suit then make my way to the breakfast bar. The new table for the living room arrived yesterday, completing the repair of all the damage I had done all those weeks ago. I considered not getting a new table, at least not another glass one, but finally had it replaced. I finish breakfast and have Taylor meet me out front. My first meeting is at 8:00 and I am never late. _Need to keep the routine._

We cruise our way through the now busy morning streets before pulling into the front of GEH. I make my way up to the office; Andrea gives me my messages, and I continue to the first meeting. I don't have actually to attend any of these meetings, but I will not risk having anything to do. My new hands-on approach to everything has been good for the company, though. I don't micromanage any of the advisors and just typically let the meetings unfold how they would without me there, and offering my thoughts when I feel they're needed, or I'm asked to give them. I attend meetings after meetings until lunch. I always have it brought to my desk, so I can eat and work and then onto my afternoon meetings. I finish those and then leave my office to head back to Escala. Andrea stops me before I step onto the elevator.

"Mr. Grey, I have a few more message for you," she states.

"Alright," I stop and gaze over at her.

"Well, Mia called again about the family gathering this Friday. She wanted me to tell you that you can't just keep avoiding her and that you should call her. I told her I'd pass the message along and that you wouldn't be coming because you have the fundraising event you'll be attending," she says flipping through my schedule.

I roll my eyes; I've been avoiding her for weeks because I'm in no mood to go to anything with the family right now. I've made excuses over these last few weeks, but I know that at some point I'll need to bite that bullet, throw a mask on, and go.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Well, no, you still have not told me if you're actually going to the fundraiser. PR is worried because you've not been to a single appearance for the last six weeks and they feel you need to make at least one before 'people assume you're dead' as they put it," she answers.

I've been avoiding anything that takes away from the routine. Frankly, I've been doing nothing the last six weeks if it takes away from the routine. With the exception of the few meetings I actually have to attend.

"Andrea," I sigh, "Fine, I will make this event. Let PR know and have a good evening," I step into the elevator.

"One more thing sir," she steps over in front of the elevator, and I hold the door, "Elliot called."

I sigh deeply and shake my head. _How am I ever going to look at him? How am I ever going to see Ana again? You're going to have too at some point._ I shake my head, "Thank you, Andrea. That'll be all. Enjoy your night."

"You too, sir." She moves back to her desk to pick up the phone as the elevator doors close.

 _Keep it together; you can't just live on the routine forever. Maybe it'll be good to get back out there. You may actually need to get laid._ I shake the ridiculous thought away. I don't need to get laid, but it probably wouldn't hurt to try. The elevator begins it's decent, and I'm back on track.

* * *

 **Friday**

Taylor pulls the car into the drive-around of the Four Seasons Hotel. I'm wearing an all-black, finely woven custom Kiton tuxedo. I adjust my sleeves and bow tie before stepping out of the vehicle. Press reporters have flooded around the entrance like flies on shit and immediately begin flashing photos as I walk inside. _There's your appearance PR._

I make my way past the front desk, down the full high-ceilinged hallways. This fund-raiser is for the _Welcome Home Society_ to help young men and women fight addiction. I briefly remember my birth mother, causing me to stop in the middle of the doorway leading into the Ballroom. _There's something you've not thought about for a long time._ I shake my head and step through the double doors.

The ballroom is packed with people. The tables are neatly arranged around a dance floor located in the center of the room. I've been given a seat at the head table on stage because of the large donation we gave this year. Luckily, I was able to forgo giving a speech, so I just need to enjoy dinner and then I am free to leave.

The cocktail hour ends, there are several speeches only one that motions to me about our donation and then dinner is served. I'm laughing to myself about how elaborate this venue is. I know the hotel gave _Welcome Home_ this as a gift, but I find it strangely ironic given what this fundraiser is about. I finish my dinner and then decide I'm not going to stay any longer and go to make my exit. As I step off the stage, a woman with screaming bleach blonde hair and a tacky nose job bumps into me spilling wine all over the front of my tux.

"Oh my god, I am soo sorry!" she quickly grabs a napkin and begins blotting the front of my expensive clothing. She is a head shorter than me with large fake breasts. Her waist is slim, and she fashions a rather dark tan that gives her skin a near leather appearance. She is wearing entirely too much makeup and a cheap cocktail dress better suited for nightclubs than a fundraiser.

I gently grab her wrist and take the napkin thinking to finish the job myself, "No it's fine, Miss…?"

She flutters her fake lashes and eyes me up and down seductively, "You can call me Britney," she holds her hand out palm down. I take it and give it a small shake. Not what she was intending given her bothered expression. I continue to clean the front of my tux.

"So, who are you here with?" Kimberly asks me pushing her fake tits together. _Like you need to make them look any bigger girly._ I finally finish cleaning myself.

"No one, thank you for asking. I was actually just leaving," I move to make my way past her, but she steps in front of me blocking my way.

"Oh?" her voice is falsely sweet. It occurs to me what I had considered on the elevator. _With her, though?_ I think for a moment. _I guess it would be pretty easy._

"Yes, actually, want to join me?" I throw on my devilish bachelor smirk. _This is stupid._ Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes, absolutely," she answers.

I hold my arm out so she can grab on to it and start to make my way towards the exit. I keep the door open for Tiffany, as we step-off back down the expansive halls towards the exit. I message Taylor to meet us around the back, so I can avoid any press given Beverly is with me. He arrives promptly, and we get in. Once inside the car, Taylor takes off towards Escala.

Kelly wastes no time as she pulls me into a kiss. Our mouths entwined, and all I can taste are cheap martinis and tic tacs. _I miss Ana's taste_. I return the kiss trying to forget the thought. Molly begins rubbing the front of my pants trying to get a rise out of my member. He barely responds to her touch, only becoming half stiff. Emily gives a high-pitched fake moan into my mouth. _It's not that impressive girly. You're trying too hard._

We continue making out as Taylor makes his way home. I've never been less aroused in my life. The car finally pulls to the front lobby of Escala. Natalie and I step out and make our way inside. Once in the elevator, she pulls me into another kiss. _She tastes horrible. Are you going to be able to actually do this?_ I ignore my thoughts and continue forcing myself. _I need to do this._

The metallic chime to signal we've reached my penthouse arrives and Cassie breaks our kiss to get a view of my home. _Maybe I should have gotten a room at the hotel. Who knows what this woman is up to?_ I continue to ignore the thoughts as I remove my jacket and loosen my bowtie. Grabbing Abby's hand, I pull her towards my bedroom.

Once we pass through the door, Kelly frees herself from my grip and pushes me back onto my bed. I sit up on my elbows and smile faintly. _Aren't you supposed to be enjoying this?_ She starts to strip off her dress slowly. Molly is not bad looking, but she is missing all the features I have grown fond of in a woman's naked form. _You mean Ana's naked form?_ I shove the thought away and stand grabbing Ellie and pushing her onto the bed.

"Oh, you like it rough huh bad boy?" she sneers hiking her ass exposing herself to me. She is wearing a tight G-string that appears too small leaving little dimples in her skin as I peel if from her. The stench of her arousal makes me nauseous. _I can't do this._ I realize I am not even hard. I sigh, exasperated.

"Lori, I'm sorry I've wasted your time, but you need to leave," I say.

She spins around on the bed to peer up at me, "Um, my name is Britney," she states plainly.

"Well then, Britney. You need to go. Again, I am sorry I've wasted your time," I point towards the door.

"Come on baby; the night is still young. What's wrong? A little nervous? Never been with such a sexy woman before? Don't worry; I can fix that," she moves her hand and starts to unfasten my belt.

I grab her wrist and pull her to her feet, "No, you need to leave. We're done here," I say firmly.

"What the fuck is your problem dude?" she asks. Her face contorting making her nose look shriveled. _What the fuck was I thinking?_

"Get the fuck out! Now!" I yell. Her eyes widen in shock at my sudden anger. She quickly grabs her things and leaves. I follow her to the elevator, "My driver will take you home. Don't ever come back here. Do you understand?" She nods fearfully.

The doors close, and I turn to face my penthouse looking out over the bright city lights. I sigh heavily and make my way to the great room. I find a seat at the piano and begin to play _Prelude in E-Minor_ by Frédéric Chopin.

 _Forget the past. Focus on work._


	10. Sophia

Ch. 10: Sophia (End of 2nd Trimester)

 **Co-written by my wife: eminshall07**

* * *

 **Three months later**

My hands move gracefully across the piano to Bach's masterpiece _Marcello._ I have never grown tired of this piece of art. The city lights begin to shine through my windows as the sun falls over the horizon building shadows shrouding the streets below as I play. Over the last three months, I have finally broken away from the rugged routine that kept me in check after Ana and I decided to call off our affair. It's still not easy, but I have been managing. A month ago, I even managed to make myself go to a family gathering. It was miserable.

I put on my cheerful mask and met at Mom and Dad's for dinner. Everyone was there, even Carla, who still felt the need to remind me of my "bachelor life" and how I should just find a nice girl to keep me in check. _Like, Ana?_ I smile at the thought of her finding out about us. I haven't been to another one since. I don't think I could stand another night of exchanging longing glances with Ana while she pretends everything is fine trying to be affectionate to Elliot, him rubbing her belly, my whole family overjoyed about the entire thing. _I just can't._ I miss a note and stop playing.

 _I need something to do tonight._

Just as the thought passes my phone dings. It's probably Mia trying to drag me to another gathering. _Not happening. I will go when I'm ready to go and not a moment before._ I get up from the bench and make my way over to the breakfast bar grabbing my phone and unlocking it as I make my way towards my bedroom. It's not Mia. The message is from Sophia.

Sophia works for a rival acquisitions company in New York, _Hydra Industries_. We met at a convention and really hit it off. She is smart, beautiful, and funny. Neither of us ever considered an actual relationship due to work, but anytime she's in town we meet up for a night out and casual sex.

 **S: Hey there stranger, I'm in town on a layover till tomorrow afternoon. Want to meet up? We can hit some clubs, have a few drinks?**

I smirk. Who better to help me out then Sophia?

 **C: Sounds great, where do you want to meet?**

 **S: Well, I was passing by Escala, so I am right outside. Is now a good time?**

 _I'm actually having a lucky day._

 **C: Sure, come on up. You still remember the code?**

 **S: Yeah, I will be up in a second.**

I run into my room and dress quickly into a casual dark suit with a red shirt I leave untucked. The elevator chimes just as I am walking back out of the room to throw on some shoes.

Sophia's family is from Jordan. Her skin is a sweet caramel color which compliments her dark curly hair that she keeps straightened. Her deep brown eyes are narrow peaking slightly along the sides. She has a thin pointed nose and full lips. She grins at me as she steps off the elevator. She's in gray business casual with a short skirt and jacket nestled around her white shirt. She's naturally lean with average breasts and a thin waist. Her hips are slim and flatter her lushly long legs. _I've always loved her legs._ We greet each other with a short kiss.

"Getting dressed now I see?" she jest, "Mind if I go into your room to change?"

"You know the way," I gesture her towards my room. I enjoy watching her walk away. _Ana's legs are nicer._ I push the thought away. _Not tonight._ I am committed to enjoying an evening out with Sophia. It's always been a great outlet for me.

Sophia returns wearing a black one shouldered dress with a draped neckline. It hugs her body loosely favoring her slim figure.

"Are you ready to go?" she smiles as I lustfully eye her up and down.

"Yes, anywhere you wanted to head in particular?" I stand and hold my arm out for her to take.

"Let's head over to _Foundation._ I know you can get us the VIP room," She answers taking hold of me.

We hit the club hard. Enjoying the loud music and night scene to the fullest. I keep thoughts of Ana away with shots and focus on Sophia. She always knows how to help me unwind and just enjoy myself when I need to. We drink and dance until the early morning, finally leaving the club sometime before the sun is supposed to rise and head back to Escala. We're all over each other in the back of my car. For the first time in months I am free of my thoughts and just enjoying this remarkable woman I have in front of me.

Taylor pulls up in front of Escala. Sophia and I drunkenly stumble out onto the sidewalk laughing and kissing. I actually feel aroused and cannot wait to go upstairs. I look up and down the sidewalk. There is only on person briskly walking away. _Is that Ana?_ I shake my head. What a stupid thing to think. Sophia kisses me, and we both make our way inside.

When the elevator chimes to signify we've reached my penthouse, we stumble out locked onto each other as we start flinging each other's clothes off. I pick Sophia up wrapping her legs around my waist and carry her to my room. I lay her back and kiss my way down her body causing her to moan loudly. I focus on each of her nipples before kissing further down past her navel sliding a finger into her as my mouth reaches her warm, wet pussy. Her taste is pleasant. _Not amazing like Ana's._ I ignore the thought and continue working Sophia's sweet sex. She wraps her legs around my head and tugs roughly on my hair.

I use my free hand to unfasten my pants and tug them off. I pull my mouth away from Sophia's well-lubricated love box and climb onto the bed with her. She slides back resting her head on my pillows as I crawl over to her. She sits up and takes my stiff member into her mouth, sucking hungrily on me. _Ana's mouth is way better than this._ I shove the thought away and lay Sophia back against the sheets kissing her as I slide my cock in. Sophia wraps her arms around my neck moaning hotly into my mouth.

I start pumping into her roughly. She moans noisily digging her nails into my back and wrapping her legs around me. She climaxes quickly her head rolling into my pillows. I continue fucking her before changing positions, flipping her over and taking her from behind. We fuck doggy-style until Sophia arches her back as another climax rocks her body. I realize that I'm not even close. _What the hell?_

We change positions again. I lay on my back, and Sophia lowers herself on to me. She starts rocking back and forth with vigor on my cock grabbing her hair with both her hands as she heads into another orgasm. I'm becoming frustrated. I'm still not even close. _Fuck, I need to come._ I sit up and lay her back while still inside her and start pumping again. Sophia is biting the sheets as I fuck her crudely. I'm starting to give up, but I want to save her feelings.

We change positions for the last time. I lay Sophia on her side and slide my manhood into her while laying behind her caressing her body as we fuck. She laces her fingers through mine as I pump into her. As she enters into her final climax, I submit that I am not going to have one, but to save her emotions, I stiffen and imitate coming with her. _This was awful._

We both relax trying to catch our breaths before we shuffle up and slide under the covers. We lay against each other, Sophia's head resting against my ribs as I set an alarm so she can still make her flight and she drifts off to sleep. I lay for a moment waiting for sleep to come trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. _How can I ever love another woman?_ Finally, sleep approaches and I drift away.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

 _I need to tell him how I feel._

I grin while driving to Christian's penthouse. I need to see him and tell him that I love him and that I've choosen him. I want us together, like a real family. I will tell him that I agree to the DNA test.

I see the entrance of Escala in the distance, causing me to squeal in excitement. _This is it!_

I decide to park on the street instead of in the parking garage. I need to give myself some time to calm down so I can go in there with a clear head.

I look in the rear-view mirror and smooth down my hair smiling as I get out of my car.

I lock the car, and walk slowly onto the sidewalk thinking about what lead me here.

Last night, while I was in bed with Elliot, after we had sex he was sleeping beside me peacefully. He was facing me with a content smile on his face and I was laying there on my side just watching him sleep while rubbing my pregnant belly.

Tears were running down my face as I lay there staring at my husband. I love Elliot, but I am _in love_ with Christian, and I want to be with him. I have spent the last three months in agony. When I saw him at the family gathering, it broke me to see him so hurt. I was hurt too, but I didn't know what to do. I love Christian, and I had to break things off with him. There I was Laying down beside my husband thinking of another man. A man that I am so helplessly in love with.

It hit me that I wanted to be with him. I wanted us to be together; as a family. I rubbed my bump and thought about my unborn child.

 _This baby could be Christian's. Why didn't I agree to the DNA test?_

I choked back a sob, and covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to wake Elliot. I should have done the test when Christian first asked me. It was the only way to know for sure. I needed to try. I smiled through my tears when I made up my mind.

Now here I am walking to Christian's penthouse to tell him that I will agree to do the DNA test. I choose Christian. I choose _us._

I smile and continue to walk along the sidewalk.

Before I get to the lobby doors of Escala; I see Christian stumble onto the sidewalk out of his car.

He's not alone.

I freeze on the spot and the smile instantly drops from my face. I am shocked to see the scene before me.

Christian has his arm around a tall brunette woman. They are laughing as Christian leans over and nuzzles her neck causing her to giggle. The sight brings me to tears my lip trembling.

I back away and try to be quiet so they won't see me. I turn around quickly and waddle away keeping both my hands on my stomach as I return to my car with tears streaming down my face.

 _I'm such a fool._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys.**

 **This will be the last chapter for a few days. We are being evacuated tomorrow due to Hurricane Matthew that is predicted to hit the east coast this weekend, so there won't be any updates for the rest of the week. I will try to write if I have free time when we get to our safe destination, but no promises. If not, then I will update sometime next week for sure.**

 **If you are also in the path of the hurricane; be safe.**

 **Thanks for the support.**


	11. The Man Named Elliot

**AN: Please don't hate me. This is how it has to be.**

* * *

Ch. 11: A Man named Elliot

 **The following morning.**

 **Elliot POV**

I open my eyes as my alarm announces it's time to wake up feeling over to Ana's bump, but she is not there. I sit up on my hands before rolling off the bed and searching around for the light switch. The light illuminates the room; it's only 5:00 and Ana does not generally leave until 7:00. _Must have had an early start?_ I'm only a little worried because she's seems distant lately. Even last night when we made love it didn't feel like she was really into it. I think it's mostly just the hormones, but a part of me wonders if there's more to it. _Just being paranoid Elliot, don't get yourself all worked up._

I get dressed for work and make my way downstairs. Typically Ana beats me to the punch and has breakfast cooking with some coffee, but not today. _I need to find out where she went. I hope everything is okay._ I pull my phone from my pocket and call her.

"Hey babe," she answers her phone.

"Hey, sweetheart, where'd you go so early? You've got me a little worried," I frown.

"I left early for work. I'm sorry I just didn't want to wake you up. I have a lot I need to catch up on," she responds.

"Baby," I say sympathetically, "You need to slow down. You stressing so hard is not good for the baby. Tell you what, try to take it easy today and I will cook you a nice dinner, and we can just sit and relax tonight. Sound good?" I'm worried she is over doing it.

"Okay, that sounds nice. I need to get back to work, but I will see you tonight," she still seems a little distant, but I know she is overworked. _I'll make it better babe._

"Good, I will see you tonight then. I love you."

She sighs, "I love you too hun. Bye."

We end the call. _Poor Ana, she just needs a break._ I make myself a quick breakfast, some coffee, and head off to work.

Work is as stressful as ever. The new building project has me invested most of the day, but I manage to let the project manager take over so I can get home early. I leave around 4:00 and with the traffic, I make good time getting back home around 5:15. Ana is still not home. I smile to myself. _All according to plan._

I take a quick shower and dress in some jeans with a black shirt. After throwing on some body spray and combing my hair back, I head downstairs and start making dinner. _It's 6:00 Ana should be home in about an hour and a half. More than enough time._ I want dinner to be special, so I start making Beef Wellington, mash potatoes, with sides of steamed carrots and a salad.

Ana finally walks in the door as I am finishing up.

I hear her groan as she comes through the door, and kicks off her shoes, I go to meet her. She looks a mess. I frown. Her hair is frizzy, her clothes are wrinkled, but she is still so beautiful to me. She is holding her belly, which houses my child, bringing a smile to my face. _I love this woman._ I go and meet her taking her into my arms. She wraps her arms around my hips loosely and buries her face into my chest.

"Rough day baby?" I ask, running my fingers through her hair. She responds by just nodding her head against my chest.

"I need a shower," she says as I let her go, holding her hands in mine.

"You go take a shower and when you get out dinner will be on the table, so we can eat. Okay?" I ask, kissing her forehead.

She inhales through her nose and nods again before making her way upstairs. I watch her waddle away up the stairs then I return to the kitchen to plate dinner before laying it out on the table.

After ten minutes, Ana finishes her shower and rejoins me across the table. She is wearing her sweater that hangs off her shoulder and some sweatpants. She begins to dig into her meal immediately.

"Do you want to talk to me about how your day was?" I ask as I join her stuffing a spoonful of mash potatoes into my mouth. She shakes her head and stares into her food. I set my spoon down and lower my head to meet her gaze. She jumps and looks up at me.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm just thinking about everything that's going on," she says.

I nod and continue eating, "You just start talking, and I will listen. If you don't want to talk about it, that is okay too. We can just sit here and eat. Whatever you need babe."

After some time, Ana sets down her fork and looks at me, "Have you talked with Christian lately?" she asks.

I'm only slightly taken aback at the randomness of the question, "Yeah, I mean like a couple of weeks ago. He's been busy too."

She shakes her head and then starts eating again.

"Why babe? Have you guys not been talking? You guys seemed off when we went to your parents last month," I inquire.

Ana shakes her head and sets her fork down again then sighs, "Yeah, we've not been talking. I'm just worried about him. What did you guys talk about?" she finally meets my gaze.

"Nothing I can really remember. Just catching up on how things are going. Talked about you a little bit and how the pregnancy is going," I finish my plate and set my fork down, "Why aren't you two talking?"

"He's just been really busy with work, and I have too, plus the pregnancy. There's just not been a lot of time I guess," she pushes her plate away only half eaten.

"That sucks babe. I know how close you two are. Have you tried to call, or maybe go and see him for lunch or something?" I get up grabbing our plates and go to put them in the sink. I've always enjoyed how good of friends she and Christian are. It's a blessing to me because I know I can trust my brother with the woman I love. _What if you can't?_ I push the thought away. I _know_ I can trust them.

She shakes her head, "He'll call me when he can. I don't like to intrude. I do worry about him being lonely, though. Do you know if he's been seeing anyone?" She asks nonchalantly.

I tilt my head at her and smirk, "Wouldn't you know that better than me? You guys are best friends," I ask. _What a weird question. He probably doesn't share that with her._

Ana just shakes her head then gets up to stand with me in the kitchen; her hands resting on her belly. I go over and place my hand on hers smiling.

"This is about what your mom's been saying to him. He's never let her get to him babe, but I do know there is one girl he sees from time to time. She works out of New York, so it's nothing serious," I answer her question, "They hook up when she comes into town. I think for Christian that's always the better option. He's never been the one who likes being tied to one woman," I kiss her forehead, "You don't need to worry about my brother getting lonely babe. He knows how to handle himself."

Ana whips her head up, looking at me curiously, "Oh? What is this girl's name?"

"Oh, um" I stop to think for a moment, "Sophia I think."

She quickly looks down, biting her lip before suddenly pulling me into a deep passionate kiss and running her fingers through my hair. _Well, this is sudden._ I return the kiss with equal passion pulling her against me, her belly pressing against mine. _Two times in two days? I'm on a roll, thank you pregnancy._ We've not been having sex as regularly as we used to, so this is splendid.

The kiss breaks and Ana spins placing her elbows on the counter as she starts pulling her sweats down; she has no panties on, "I want you to fuck me right here Elliot."

"Ana!" I exclaim, she never talks like this, and we've never done it outside of the bedroom.

"Right here, over this counter, please. I want you," she begs.

Her begging arouses me further. I unfasten my belt and free my stiff, throbbing member from my pants grabbing her hip I guide my cock into her with my free hand. Ana groans in relief as I slide into her and start slowly thrusting.

"No Elliot," she moans, "Fuck me, harder, please."

"What about the baby?" I don't want to hurt her, or my child.

"The baby will be okay, I promise. Please, harder," she breaths.

I grant her request and pick up the pace causing her to moan noisily, her breath fogging the polished granite.

"Do the thumb," she moans.

 _The what? The thumb?_

"What?" I ask, breathlessly.

"PUT YOUR THUMB IN MY ASS!" she yells.

I jump, startled, and move my hand over her ass pressing my thumb against her exposed anus before sliding it into her causing a pleasurable groan of ecstasy. _This is fucking hot._

I go at her for only a moment before Ana pushes me away and moves around the counter to the downstairs bathroom. She slams the door as I am left standing here with my pants around my ankles, dumbfounded. _What the hell? Did I hurt her?_

I pull my pants up and refasten my belt and jog over to the bathroom, "Ana? Honey? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" I'm worried about our baby, "Is the baby okay? Ana?"

I hear her sobbing through the door. _Oh god, what's wrong._ I knock louder because she is really starting to worry me, "Ana, please, are you okay baby? Is the baby okay?" I'm starting to panic.

"Yes," she finally responds through her sobs, "I'm sorry, just give me a second."

I step away and begin pacing outside the door. _Oh geeze, what have I done? That was so hot. How did I fuck this up so badly? Was the thumb too much?_ I continue pacing trying to figure out where things went wrong. The door finally opens, and Ana comes over embracing me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I just got so emotional all the sudden, stupid hormones," she says wiping her face against my shirt.

I hold her tightly and kiss her head, "No baby, it's fine. You had me worried. I thought I hurt you, or something was wrong with the baby."

She shakes her head against me, "Everything is fine. I'm fine and the baby is fine. I love you, Elliot. You know that right?" she looks up at me doe-eyed, her eyes red and puffy from her sobbing.

"Yeah babe, of course." _Why is she acting so strange?_ "Are you okay baby? Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Just really overwhelmed with everything. Things just hit me all at once," she rests her head against my chest. I hold her tightly resting my head against hers.

"I know babe. Things will work out. Once you have the baby and get some time off, you'll see. Everything will work itself out." I kiss her head again.

She nods against my chest.

I smile slightly and squeeze her a little tighter. I know things are going to be okay.

 _I love you, Ana, I don't know how I'd live without you._

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all the well wishes. Me and my family are in Virginia with my parents, riding out the hurricane.**


	12. How to Get Over Her

Ch. 11: How to Get Over Her

 **One Week later**

 **Christian POV**

Dinner tonight is a grilled chicken with rice and steam mixed vegetables. I'm running through a fat cutting cycle to with Claude, so this is a pretty routine meal. I am still trying to figure out what happened that night with Sophia. _How long am I going to be like this?_ I shake my head in discontent. _More time, all I need is more time._ I finish eating handing my plate to Gail so she can start to clean up.

"Will you be wanting anything else tonight Mr. Grey?" she asks.

"Just something strong tonight. I need to have a little kick back right now," I answer.

Gail pours me a drink, and I sip it lightly as I start running over my next week's schedule. I scroll through all my weekly meetings until I hit Saturday, which is the Baby Shower. I set my phone down and run my hands through my hair. _I completely forgot._ I tap my lip with my fingers and finish my drink.

"Gail, just set the bottle right here," I tap the counter, "It's going to be a long night I think." Gail pulls the bottle from the rack and sets it on the table. _I need just want to forget tonight. I just want Sophia back here so I can forget about all of this._ I pour myself another drink and throw it back before grabbing the glass and bottle and moving into the great room. My piano is the only solace I find these days. _I'll just get drunk and play. Nothing better than that._

I take a seat on the bench and play with the keys before running through songs. I run through my usual favorites while throwing back drink after drink _I need to let go_. _Marcello_ , _Moonlight Sonata_ , _Für Elise_ , and _Prelude in E minor_ then move into more complex songs as the alcohol begins to take hold: _Rondo Alla Turca_ , _Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2_ , _Rhapsody in Blue_ , and _Arabeske_. As my hands float across the keys for the last song, I finish and stop playing. The room is spinning as I rest my hands on my legs. _I think it's time I go to bed._ I stand, and the full force of the alcohol finally hits me causing me to lose balance and fall only catching myself barely and rolling onto my side.

 _Wow, that was fucking stupid._ I slowly stand and start to make my way to the bedroom, stumbling through the hallways. Why did I drink this much? _Because you want Ana and you can't have her._ I shut the thought up. It's time to move on. I need to. I cannot go on like this forever. _You'll never move on until you fight for her. Stop being a little bitch about it._ I finally stumble into my room resting against my bed before making my way over to the dresser and sliding open the drawer that holds Ana's panties. For almost five months, I have held onto them, I've washed them, and they still smell like her. I cannot rid myself of her scent. I hold them to my face and inhale deeply. _I should call her._

I stumble my way back into the great room and start searching for my phone before remembering I left it on the breakfast bar. I groan in annoyance making my way back. After finding my phone, I sit down on the floor resting my back against the bar. I search for a moment through my blurry vision before finding Ana's number. _Is this a bad idea? Nah._ I press send and wait through the rings for her to answer. It goes to voicemail, so I hang up and call again, and again, no answer. I grow frustrated running my hand through my hair, I try again, still nothing. _I just want to tell her that I need her. That I want to be with her. I should have fought harder and convinced her. Why was I so passive, so stupid for letting her go?_ I try again, no answer, I leave a voicemail this time.

"Hey, Ana, I just wanted you to know that I love you and…I need you. Okay? You need to call me back though so I can tell you that. It's really important. Okay? So...just call me back when you get this. Okay? It's really important. I love you, okay, bye." I end the call. _Was that stupid? Nah._

I still need someone to talk to, but she won't answer. I think for a moment. _I'll call Mia; she'll understand._ I scroll through my phone again finding Mia's number and calling her. It only rings twice before she answers.

"Hey, what's up?" she answers, chipper as ever.

"Hey! Mia, what's up little sister?" I slur into the phone.

"Not much?" I can practically hear her frowning, "Are you drunk?"

"Me? Nah, I just had a few. I'm good. I need to tell you sumthin." I pause for a moment rubbing my face to try and gain some feeling, "Mia, I lied to you. I love Ana, and I want to be with her. I need her, Mia. Do you know what I mean?"

She pauses, "Okay? Christian, I think you need to go lay down. You don't sound very good, and you're talking like a crazy person."

"Mia, do you understand what I'm telling you? I love that woman. I want her to be with me." I rest my head against the bar as things start to go dark, "I want her real bad Mia."

"Christian? Hey, stay with me. Hello? I'm coming ov…" everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up to someone helping me stand. The smell of vomit is evident. _Did I puke?_ I see her dark brown hair as she helps me stand.

"Ana, you came, I love you, Ana. I'm so glad you came," I slur. She doesn't respond.

She helps me stumble into my room and lays me down on my bed. I try to pull her with me, but she pushes me back down.

"You're right; I need sleep. Tomorrow. We will figure this all out tomorrow. I love you" I manage to get out before blackness retakes me.

* * *

I awake, my head throbbing, to the sun beaming through my bedroom windows. I roll over with little memory of what happened the night before. _Was Ana really here?_ I stand up and peel off my sticky clothes before redressing in my sweats and a V-neck. _I need a shower._ I'm dizzy, and the nausea is starting to pick up. _I should eat and get some water first, though._ I start to walk through the doorway into the kitchen and see Mia standing there. She is holding something that I can't see and glaring at me.

"Oh, Mia, hey!" I say, trying to play it cool, "Great that you're here."

"Well good morning my dear brother," she responds sarcastically, "How are you feeling? Had a little too much to drink, so I imagine you're really hung over."

I rub my forehead and nod, "Yeah, it really got away from me. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, you drunk dialed me then passed out on the phone. I got worried, so I came to make sure you're okay," she says, the sarcasm still radiating in her voice.

"Thank you, Mia, I'm fine now, so you don't have to say. Unless you're hungry. I can have Gail whip something up for us."

"Nope, I have no desire to eat with you," the sarcasm is gone, she's mad.

"Mia…I'm really sorry I called and worried you. Come, have breakfast with me," I start walking towards her causing her to step away from me, "Mia, come on. I really am sor-"

"Whose are these?" she interrupts holding up Ana's thong.

 _Oh shit!_

"Those are Sophia's, just a hook up I see every once in a while. No big deal," I reach to take them from her, but she flings them out of my reach and steps back further.

"No, these are Ana's," she says, the anger in her voice escalating.

"Now how would you know that? Come on Mia; those are So—"

"Because, Christian, I bought them for her as a joke wedding gift. They're custom ordered, so don't try to play it cool you lying son-of-a-bitch!" she screams.

"Mia wait, I can explain, it's not what you think," _This is bad,_ _ **really**_ _bad._

"Bullshit!" she yells throwing them at me. I catch them and cannot stop myself some raising them to my nose and inhaling. _God, she smells good._ Mia's face contorts in disgust, "You piece of shit! I can't believe after everything you're still fucking your brother's wife. What the fuck is wrong with you!" she yells at me.

"No Mia, I'm not any-" I try to defend myself.

"I don't believe you! You said that before, and here I find her thong from the night of her wedding in your fucking house. I cannot believe you! You lied to me!" she is still yelling.

I'm getting annoyed. Mia doesn't know the half of it.

"Dammit Mia, just listen to me for a second," I continue.

"NO! Fuck you Christian! You lied to me, and you're betraying our brother. I can't believe you. You call me up going on about how you _'love her'_ and _'can't live without her'_. This is all so…so…" she shutters without completing her sentence.

That is about all I can take, "You know what Mia? You're just as well to blame. We ended it, and you just kept on inviting me to everything. I was ready to let it all go, but you just kept on."

"Go to hell! You're not going to dump this on me because you couldn't keep your fucking hands off our brother's wife." She retorts. _She's right you know. Your lack of self-control is your fault._ I shove the thought away. True or not, I would have been able to move on much easier without Mia having to feel like a superhero trying to save her brother's marriage. It's too late for that. Mia doesn't even know how deep the rabbit hole goes.

"Whatever Mia, just get out then if you're not going to talk to me about it!" I scream at her. _What if she tells Elliot?_ I stop before grabbing her arms, pulling her so I can look into her eyes, "Mia, I swear it's over. Ana ended it. It's why I haven't been coming to anything you invite me to. I can't see her. It's too much for either of us. She chose Elliot, and I've been struggling to move on, but I'm getting there. Okay? You have to believe me, Mia," I pause for a second, remembering a sacred ritual we use to have. I hold my hand to her only extending my pinky, "I swear to you, Mia. You have to believe me. Elliot cannot know. Mia…please," I beg.

She stares at my hand, and I watch the realization that I'm telling the truth wash over her face. She takes my pinky, and we shake once, "I don't know Christian, what you've done is too much, I don't know if I'll ever trust you again, but I love Elliot. I don't think I could stand watching him fall apart from knowing the truth," she pulls her hand free and starts towards the elevator before stopping and looking over her shoulder, "You have to live with what you've done. I'm glad you're miserable. That is the price you're paying for what you've done. I need to leave. I can't look at you right now," she presses the button and steps into the elevator. I go over and hold the door.

"Mia, wait, I'm sorry okay. I'm doing everything I can to get over this. I promise you. Please, Mia, forgive me."

She looks into my eyes for a second before pressing the button to go down, "Maybe, once I calm down. I can't right now, though. Give me time, Christian. This is too much. I just need time," she gestures for me to move away causing me to step back and watch the doors close as tears begin streaming her face.

 _I still love Ana. How can my family survive this kind of pain?_ I shake the thought away. I don't know the answer, but I hope we're strong enough because I'm not ready to give up.


	13. Baby Shower

Ch. 13: Baby Shower

 **Day of the Shower**

The car rumbles through the Seattle suburbs towards Elliot's house as I sit in the back staring out the window. House after house we pass as my mind wanders on how this is going to stand. I am still considering not going, _these are mostly for the women,_ but I've not turned back. _I was invited after all, but showing up could be worse than not going._ I stop thinking as we pull up in front of their house. Baby shower signs and decorations litter the lawn both pink and blue ones. The street is full of other cars including Ana's parents; Mia's is parked further down, followed by my own parent's vehicle. There are some others I don't recognize _._ I make my way inside.

The entryway is full of people and more decorations alike. I take a moment to survey the house. I haven't stepped foot in here since Ana, and I called off the affair. Pink and blue paper chains hang from the ceilings with a banner _"Congratulations!"_ written in shining letters across it. I search around the room for people I may know. Mostly just Ana's and Elliot's friends, but I see my mother over the throng of people, chatting with Carla in the kitchen. I elbow my way through to meet them.

The kitchen is less dense with patrons then the entry way was, allowing me to reach my mother and greet her with false enthusiasm. I am happy to see her, but I would rather have it on my own terms in less uncomfortable surroundings. I still see visions of all the fun I had with Ana as I look around. Her running naked through the living room from the back porch after we had sex in the lake, her cooking and laughing in the kitchen, the two of us dancing to _Treasure_ in the open space between the two rooms.

I chat with my mother for a moment before beginning my banter with Carla. I've always kind of enjoyed the wittiness of our deep seeded hate for one another. I sometimes feel like it's grown into mutual respect over all these years, but with Carla you never actually know. My mother moves away after some time to go and schmooze with another guest while we continue our little feud. We go back in forth for a moment before I finally grow tired and move into the kitchen for a drink. Elliot comes over grinning like a shot fox.

"Hey man, glad to see you, but sorry you came," he leans over bumping me playfully with his shoulder, "I can't imagine how awkward this has to be. I have to be here, but you were invited."

I feign amusement, "Yeah, I would rather be stuck in a three-hour meetings with financing then be here, but how could I say no?" we laugh for a moment.

"How have you been? I know work has been keeping you swamped," he says as he pulls some glasses from the cupboard.

"Good, I guess. Just so much to do. We've been working on some significant acquisitions. What about you? How's the newest project been treating you?" I ask.

"Actually, pretty good. We're working with a huge company out of Boston on this one as a dual project. I'm trying to get a good word for us. The creditability will be worth the work if this all plays out okay. We may finally be one of the big players," he answers.

"That sounds awesome man. How are you and Ana doing?" I say.

"Good, her pregnancy is moving right along as planned. No complications, nothing. Just nice and smooth riding. God man, I have to tell you, it's the best and the sex? Geeze, whew!" he says rolling his head back. I clench my jaw at the last remark as I spot Ana in the living room.

My stomach lurches when I finally see the real her sitting on the couch talking with Mia. _She is so beautiful._ I shake my head. Now is probably not the best time. Elliot moves past me into the living room taking a seat next to her before going to retrieve her a glass of water. She and Mia continue to exchange words appearing to be having a heated discussion that draws a worried look on Ana's face. The look changes to hurt as Mia finally turns to face me. Our eyes meet, and she shakes her head before walking out of the room towards the entry way. Ana and I look at each other for a moment; pain covers her face, and she quickly collects herself as Elliot sits back down handing her a glass of water.

I follow Mia towards the entry way and watch as she heads out the door. I continue following hastily to catch up with her.

"Mia wait!" I call catching up to her in front of the house.

She turns on her heel and walks right up to me, "What Christian? You thought I'd let her off the hook in all this?" she says to me.

"Well, no, but it's not entirely her fault either. I am probably more to blame," I retort.

"No, you both are despicable people. You know, it's not that you're having the affair that I'm ashamed of, it's that neither of you is willing to do the right thing and end her relationship," she say pointedly, "If you two love each other and want to be together I don't care, be together, but Elliot deserves to know, so you don't continue betraying him behind his back."

"That's not true Mia. Ana called it off. I told you that already," I say annoyed.

Mia just shakes her head and gets into her car, "I can see you still love her and she still loves you. You two need to stop pretending and tell Elliot before this gets worse. He will find a way to take his kid and move on, but not until either of you make the right decision. I'm leaving, I won't be a part of this. Make it right Christian." She starts her car and pulls out into the street. _Mia's right you know. If you want her, go inside and tell her._ I intend to do just that.

I make my way back inside. Everyone is gathered in the living room as Ana is starting to open gifts. I join the gathering as she goes through them all. Diapers, onesies, gift cards, etc. I stand and watch as her, and Elliot opens each of their gifts. They appear so happy. I start doubting whether or not it's even worth fighting for her, _but I need to try._ Finally, the gifts are finished, and people go back to enjoying themselves. Ana meets my gaze, and I motion for her to meet me on the deck. She nods, standing slowly with her large belly before breaking away and heading outside. I go and meet her.

She finds a seat in a patio chair as I slip through the door. Elliot is talking and laughing with Carla, but I'm not sure how long I actually have before he comes to find Ana.

"Hey," I say, not really sure how to start.

"Hi, how have you been?" Ana asks me, her hands rubbing over her belly.

"I've been good. Work has kept me pretty busy. You?" I feel like our conversation is getting nowhere, "Ana, I need to tell you something."

"I saw you with Sophia," she says gloomily looking down at her tummy.

I am completely off guard. _What? When?_

"Ana, that's not what you think it is," I try to argue.

"No, it's okay," she responds biting her lip while continuing to look down at her swollen stomach, "What? Was I supposed to assume you'd not move on after I told you it was over?"

"Ana, no, it's not like that," I'm trying to defend myself.

"I get it okay? It is wrong of me to assume you'd be like that. I told you to move on, and you did. I'm happy you were able to," she finally looks up meeting my eyes, "I won't tell you I'm not upset, but that's not fair. You deserve to have someone too."

I move around and find a seat across from her. _No dammit, this is not how I want this go._

"Did you get my message? I tried to call you. Did you listen to it?" I ask.

"I did," she looks back down at her belly, "I didn't listen to it. I don't know why you called, but I couldn't listen. I'm happy you moved on and couldn't bring myself to hear what you had to say. I'm sorry, but I know we're done. I need to let go like you have."

 _No, fuck Ana, you should have listened to it._

"No, Ana, that message wasn't about that. I was trying to say yo-"

"Hey you guys," Elliot interrupts from the door, "Everything okay out here?"

Ana and I look at each other sullenly before putting smiles on and turning to face Elliot.

"Yeah man, great. We just wanted to catch up a bit," I lie. _Fucking dammit, I need to tell her._

"Yeah, we've both been so busy it's nice to sit and catch up finally," Ana says as Elliot sits next to her, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you guys talking finally. I know you've both been really out of it," he smiles, "Baby, your mom, is looking for you. Why don't we head back inside?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Here, help me get up," Ana grasps Elliot's arm as he helps get her to her feet, "It was nice having a moment with you, Christian. Thank you for coming, please stay for dinner. We've got someone coming to cater."

I nod before leaning back in my chair. _That did not go, at all, how I planned it. When did Ana see Sophia? How does she even know who Sophia is?_ I sit for a moment before standing and staring over the water. _I need to tell her. I have to find out if she still feels the same way. I won't hurt Elliot until I know she wants to be with me too. I sorry Elliot._ I bow my head before making my way inside. Ana and Elliot are laughing together at the bar with some of their friends.

I put my party face back on and join them. As the evening progresses, I search for a time to talk with Ana alone. She ignores any attempt I make to break her away so we can talk more. _She's moving on, why aren't you_? I ignore the nagging thought and continue through dinner, but Ana shakes her head every time I motion I want to talk more. _She's said her peace._ _Maybe you need to let this go, but I can't._ Finally, the end of the night approaches and I find myself riding back to Escala.

 _Ana, I never got to tell you how I feel._ I ride back trying to figure out how things went so terribly. All the ways I messed up. _I should have tried harder. Dammit._

The car pulls up in front of Escala, and I make my way inside. Tonight was awful. I lay my jacket over a chair as I walk back into the great room. Taking a seat at the piano I flutter my hands across the keys, but no song comes to mind. I finally relent to just sitting and watching the city as day turns to night.

 _I am such a fool._

* * *

 **AN: Wanted to let you all know that the storm has passed and we found out from a neighbor that our home is safe and unscathed.**

 **Also, we have only have seven chapters left in the story, so just hold on.**

 **Thank you to all the well wishers, followers, and reviewers. Please stay safe.**


	14. The Partnership

Ch. 14: The Partnership

 **Three weeks later**

 **Elliot POV**

I sit back and rub my eyes before finishing the report on the current project. I've been working in unison with Falk Industries on this for the last two months, and we're finally wrapping things up. I type away just trying to reach the end so I can go and enjoy dinner with Ana. I finish up the last line of text when the business line I keep in the office alerts me of an incoming call. I don't usually take calls this late, but instinct urges me to seize this one.

"Hello, this is Elliot. How may I help you, sir or ma'am?" I say into the receiver with a pleasant business tone.

"Hey Elliot, this is Dominic Falk owner of Falk Industries. How are you this evening?" the caller says with equal enthusiasm.

 _Wow! Mr. Falk? This is the guy._ I met Mr. Falk in Boston during the convention. He's the owner of the largest contracting agency in Boston. His company shadows mine with the sheer scale of the projects they take on. I've been lucky to get in with them on this most recent one. It's really put my name out there.

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking. What can I do for you, Mr. Falk?" I'm beyond enthusiastic for receiving this call.

"That's awesome to hear; please call me Dom. Hey man, I wanted to talk with you about a business proposition. Is now a good time?" Dom ask, his voice is clear and precise. _I'm becoming one of the big names._

"Yeah, now is great. I've been really enjoying working with you guys, so working on a new project together would be wonderful. What did you have in mind?" I'm trying to contain myself. This will do wonders for my business.

"Well actually, I was thinking something a little more permanent." He responds.

"Permanent? How do you mean?" _where is this going?_

"I was thinking…maybe you'd like to partner up and join us in Boston?" his voice sounds unsure now. Like he is worried I may reject the offer because he was too forward.

"Wow! Really? Wow! That," I clear my throat and switch tones for a more formal response, "That sounds like it could be great. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we've been looking to get our foot in Seattle and what better way to do that than to partner with someone who knows the area? We'd have to sort out the details for relocation, merger agreements, etc. If you can, just head over to our temporary office there in Seattle and we can arrange all that, say, tomorrow? Sound good?" he sounds relieved that I've not outright rejected him.

"Whoa! Tomorrow? When you say relocate, you mean you'd move me to Boston?" I hadn't considered that.

"Yes, we'll need you in Boston. I know that this is all so sudden, but other companies have been discussing making offers as well and I don't want you or us to miss the opportunity. Also, our headquarters is here in Boston, and we'll be taking you on as a partner for our future Seattle headquarters." He answers, the hesitance returning.

"How long are we talking? That I would need to live in Boston I mean?" _what am I going to tell Ana?_

"Maybe 3-5 years while we get everything in that area sorted out. We'll be able to discuss all this when you come in tomorrow." He says.

"Of course, no, that sounds great. I will see you tomorrow then. Thank you for calling me." I'm excited, but now I don't know. _Can I really just up and leave Seattle? I need to tell Ana._

"Thank you, goodnight Elliot." I set the receiver down and sit back in my chair before stepping out of my office to find Ana.

She's seated on the couch reading a book resting on her swollen stomach as I step out of the office.

"Ana, honey, I have some really great news," I say, moving around the couch and taking a seat next to her. She finishes a line in her book before turning to face me.

"What up, babe?" she asks, her face seems impassive, but her voice is cheerful.

"Dominic Falk, from Falk Industries just called. They're offering me a partnership in Boston!" I can no longer contain my excitement.

"Wait, what?" she sets her book down and sits up a bit, "Like, we'll need to move to Boston?"

"Well, yeah, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity babe. I still need to work out the details." I answer her. She seems less than enthusiastic.

"Elliot, what about the baby? And my job? And everything else? Our family, the house, there's a lot that goes into moving to Boston. Plus, how will we even get there? Who's going to pay to move us? I know we can afford it, but it's still a big hassle," she sounds annoyed.

"Baby," I take her hands in mine, "I don't know all that yet, but a chance like this may never come again. I go in tomorrow, and I'll sort out some of the details. Besides, there are plenty of publishers who'd hire you in Boston. Also, I promise we'll wait until after the baby is born before we do anything. Okay?" _Please understand Ana, this will be perfect for us._

She bites her lip in thought trying to process everything I am saying, "Okay," she sighs, "You go in tomorrow and find out, but promise not to agree to anything unless it's in our favor. If they want you bad, enough they'll meet all your demands and offer ones you didn't think about."

I nod, "Of course, I would never do anything that could jeopardize this family baby. I will make sure it's in our best interest to accept this."

Ana looks down for a second biting her lip again in deep thought.

"Baby?" she snaps her head staring at me anxiously, "Are you okay? What's on your mind?" she's worrying me again.

"Nothing, sorry, just thinking about work and everything. This will be good for us. Just let me know tomorrow what you find out."

"Sure babe," we kiss, and I stand up to grab a plate for dinner, "I love you, Ana."

She pauses for a moment before going back to her book, "me too, babe."


	15. Easy Comings, Easy Goings

Ch. 15: Easy Comings, Easy Goings

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Christian POV**

I make my way down the elevator from my office in haste. Elliot messaged me earlier this week to meet him tonight, and since I've not had any opportunity to see Ana because she continues to evade me, I'm looking forward to seeing them both without a party or family around. _I will find out if Ana shares these feelings. I don't care if I have to blurt it out._ I stroll out of the elevator as it chimes indicating the end of my decent and find my way to the car. Taylor is standing next to the car with the door opened, and in no time we're off towards their house.

Elliot told me he needed to discuss a business venture he was offered and wanted to ask my advice if the deal he'd taken was in fact in his best interest. _What business deal? He's never talked about any new ventures._ I run my fingers through my hair as the angst gets to me. _I just need to see Ana. Whatever Elliot wants to talk about is second, but I need to play it cool._ The trip to their house is never short with traffic, but we finally arrive, and I step out of the vehicle making my way inside.

Elliot answers the door vibrantly.

"Hey brother!" he greets me with a hug, "Come on in, we're preparing dinner. Ana's getting dressed she'll be down shortly."

I make my way through the house avoiding all the memories that flash me back to our night, _I will never forget,_ before removing my jacket and finding a seat at the bar.

"So, Elliot, talk to me. What is this business deal you're so excited about?" I ask frankly trying to get the topic at hand onto the table.

"Let's wait till after dinner. I want to just have us enjoy the evening, and then we can discuss everything. You'll be the first person I'm talking to since signing my agreement. I just want to make sure it was a good move." Elliot answers me as he continues preparing our dinner.

Ana finally walks into the kitchen, and my breath catches. She is wearing the same dress she wore our first night of the weekend. Her expression is sullen before changing to a smile as Elliot moves to greet her.

"Hey baby, looking good. Go find a seat at the table; dinner will be ready soon,' Elliot kisses her cheek before moving to plate our meal.

"Hey Christian," she says greeting me with a modest side hug before proceeding around the bar. Her smell is making it hard to breathe or think as I follow her finding a seat on the opposite side of the table. Ana stares at me before Elliot comes to join us setting the food onto the table.

Dinner is quick with very limited conversation. We could cut the awkward tension in the room with a dull bread knife. Finally, we all finish our meals and Elliot makes his way into the office grabbing a folder and motioning for me to meet in the living room. I find a seat next to him as he throws the folder onto the table. Ana finds a place in the large chair positioned on the other side of the room.

I slide the folder in front of me opening before opening it and reviewing the contents. I flip through page after page of legal agreements regarding a partnership between Elliot's company and Falk Industries. I continue to rummage through each page carefully reading as Elliot stands to grab me, himself, and Ana drinks.

Finally, I finish skimming through them all shortly after Elliot has returned. I lean back for a moment trying to process what it all means fully. Ana is staring at me anxiously. _Play it cool._

"So…a partnership in Boston, they are paying for full relocation, you'll own over 35% of all assists, plans are to have you live in Boston while heading the Seattle division before moving back here to man the new headquarters. How long are they talking? There are no mentions of a timeline. Have you already seen one?" I ask, still trying to remain calm and gather information.

"All correct, they are still working on a timeline that I will review when I arrive in Boston. We're going to wait until after the baby is born of course. Based on what I have seen and read, through, they're still trying to sort out building plans and real estate for the new headquarters. I did well though right?" he asks, his voice clearly excited.

"Yeah," I stare at the documents on the table before catching Ana moving out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes are glossy on the verge of tears. She wipes a finger through her lashes before slowly standing with one hand supporting her belly.

"I need to get some air baby," she says to Elliot, her voice shaky.

"Sure babe," he says standing to meet her, "You okay? You seem upset."

"Yeah, I'm okay," she places a hand on his cheek and smiles wearily, "This is all just so much I need to calm down before I pop." She moves past him sliding the door the deck open and making her way outside.

Elliot turns to face me grinning, "Woman right? Between her usual emotional state and the baby, she's not sure how she feels right now. She'll come around once it's all through with, this is all just a lot to take in right now. She'll get there," he nods, "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, that sounds great brother, thanks," I stare at Ana's form as she moves out of view most likely to find a seat on the patio equipment. Elliot steps into the kitchen and makes us drinks before rejoining me.

"You think I did well though right? I had my lawyer review everything before I signed the partnership agreement. The new company name will be _'Falk-Grey Industries'_ how crazy is that?" Elliot lightly slaps my arm drawing my attention towards him.

"Yeah man, so you said you'd wait until after the baby is born. How many more weeks is that?" I ask. I need to know how much time I have to make this right.

"She's 35 weeks now, so about 4-5 more weeks and the baby should be born, but it could be any day now," Elliot takes a sip of his drink, "I cannot wait to meet my baby man. We've both been looking forward to it."

I nod as I take a sip of my drink as well before setting it down and turning to face Elliot, "That's awesome brother. Elliot, there is something I need to tell you," _Okay, here we go._ Just as the thought crosses my mind, his office line rings.

"Hang on," Elliot rolls his eyes and stands to make his way around the couch, "Sorry man, I've been expecting this call. Just give a few minutes." He steps his way into the office closing the door behind him.

I waste no time making my way onto the porch to talk with Ana. _No more, I need to tell her. I cannot let her leave._

Ana is sitting in a patio chair but stands to hold her belly as I step out onto the porch. Her eyes appear red and puffy from crying as I go and stand next to her.

"Ana, I need to tell you somethi-" I try to start.

"I need to tell you first," she interrupts, "I saw you with Sophia that night because I was coming to meet you."

 _Meet me?_

"When Ana? When were you coming to meet me?" I'm caught completely off guard.

"That night you were with her. I needed to see you. I need to tell you…" she looks down at her stomach, cradling the child that could be mine or my brothers. _We still don't know, and there's no time now._

"What? What did you need to tell me, Ana? Why were you coming to see me? Ana, I…" she grabs my hand and places it on her belly. I feel the little kicks of the baby that're been growing inside her. My heart skips a beat. I put my other hand on her cheek and wipe a stray tear away.

"I was coming to tell you that I wanted the DNA test. That I wanted to be with you. That I was going to leave Elliot, no matter what, and we could be together," she tells me, her hand grabbing hold of mine on her cheek before pushing me away and stepping back. She won't meet my gaze.

"Ana, I…I want that too. I've wanted that since our weekend together. Why did you wait if you felt that way this whole time?" I ask.

I can feel the familiar lump in my throat. _I just want to hold you, Ana._

"I was afraid. I was confused. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know if taking the chance and being with you was the right choice. I know that makes me a horrible person, but that is why I pushed you away. I needed to see, to know so that I could be sure. I know I hurt you and that you've moved on, but Christian..," tears are flowing down her cheeks. _You are so beautiful my Ana_. "Then I saw you with Sophia and I knew I had been so stupid. I should have taken the test when you first offered. I should have told you I loved you and wanted to be with you that weekend. I should have said everything I am saying now. You moved on, and I suddenly realized I wanted to be with you," she wipes her face on her sleeve before finally sitting back down and sobbing into her hands.

I am standing there dumbfounded. _You're not the fool Ana, I am for not fighting._ I look back through the door to check and make sure Elliot is still on the phone before moving over and kneeling in front of Ana taking her hands into mine, "You're not a fool Ana; I have been waiting for you. Doing everything I can to get over what we've done. I called to tell you that, but you deleted my message. I've done everything I can think of to move on because I know that what we wanted was wrong, but I couldn't imagine my life if it wasn't with you. I love you, Ana. I don't know how to love anyone else. I've loved you all this time and never even realized it until that night we had. There's so much I should have done to make this right. Interrupted your wedding, blurted it out in front of my whole family, refused to leave that weekend. I've had so many chances to say what I feel for you and never took them. That doesn't matter now. Now, we need to tell Elliot. He needs to know before it's too late and you leave for Boston." I help her stand, and she looks up at me smile slightly. The longing I knew before is back. I run my fingers through her hair, "Oh my Ana," I pull her face to mine and kiss for the first time in months. _I miss your flavor so much._

Ana suddenly pushes me away looking down, "Oh my God, Christian!" she looks at me, terror has consumed her face. I turn thinking Elliot has caught us, but we're the only ones standing on the deck.

I spin back to face Ana, "What is it Ana?" I have no idea what is happening.

"Christian!" she steps closer to me as I hear the sound of water splashing onto the wooden deck, "My water just broke!"

* * *

 **AN: It is starting to look like our power is going to be on tonight and it is safe to go back to our house, so we will drive back tomorrow. The next chapter could be a few days away. Sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger, but just hang on, we are getting there.**

 **As always, thanks for the reviews and followers. I will keep everybody updated. :D**


	16. Baby, I Love Thee

Ch. 16: Baby, I Love Thee

 **Co-written by my wife: eminshall07**

 **Christian POV**

I whip the large SUV around another corner as Ana screams her way through another contraction. Elliot is riding shotgun fervently calling everyone we know to let them know the baby is arriving. Ecstatic does not begin to describe how he is behaving, but Ana and I continue to share terrified looks through the rearview mirror. Looking back through all the months, we both know we've made a grave error waiting this long to share how we feel and now we will have to reap what we've sown if the baby is mine. _How could I have been so fucking stupid?_

We speed through another turn. _Just a few more blocks and it'll be time to pay the piper._ Elliot finishes a call with Mia before moving on and addressing Ana.

"Just hold on baby we're almost there. Keep breathing," he mimics how she should do it. Ana follows his lead, "Anyone else you want me to call?"

"Kate!" she squeals as another contraction rolls over her. _They're getting closer together. Just hold on Ana._

Elliot turns to me grinning, "Here we go man! I'm so glad you got to be here to see this!" he exclaims. I nod and smile wearily at him as he dials his phone again to signal Kate to meet us at the hospital. _Oh god Elliot. We were finally ready to tell you and end this whole charade. How am I supposed to say it to you now?_

He finishes his final call then turns to Ana again, "Here we go baby! Just keep breathing. You're so beautiful. I love you so much!" he climbs over the middle console and joins Ana in the back. He kisses her forehead while placing a hand on her belly and continuing to mimic how she should breathe, "What kind of luck I have that you'd be right there when her water broke. I cannot express how thankful I am," Elliot says looking at me through the rear view.

"It was my pleasure," I say as I weave us through traffic, "Let's focus on getting there now, though. I don't think you want to ruin the seats."

"Right now, I wouldn't even care," he chuckles.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Ana yells, glaring at the both of us.

Elliot and I share a surprised glance as I wind through another corner. _One block to go._

What seems like forever later we finally speed up to the front entrance of Labor and Delivery. Elliot and I carefully assist Ana out of the back seat of their Cadillac Escalade and into a wheelchair. He continues to express his excitement as Ana cries through another contraction. We make our way towards the clean glass double doors. I hold one open as Elliot pushes Ana into the entrance lobby.

"My wife is giving birth! A little help here?" Elliot screams, his face beaming, gathering the attention of the hospital staff who rush quickly to assist us. They hurriedly assess how close Ana's contractions are before they begin rolling her towards the delivery room doors. I'm stopped by a staff member as they pass through the large double doors.

"Sorry sir, you'll need to sit in the waiting area. Only the father will be able to join her," the petite brunette nurse says placing a firm hand on my shoulder. I see Ana look over her shoulder at me. I've never seen her more afraid.

 **Ana POV**

 _Oh. My. God!_

I think as I look over my shoulder and watch the door slowly close witnessing Christian staring at me through the window. His face is full of fear and anguish.

I turn my head back around as the nurse continues to push me through the hallway. I clutch my stomach as the feeling of another painful contraction hits me. _Oh my God, this hurts!_

"Don't worry baby. It will be okay," Elliot coos.

I whip my head over to him and try to breathe deeply in and out. My eyes widen in fear once more. He beams at me as we step into the birthing room.

The nurses help me onto the bed and hands me a gray hospital gown.

"Here baby, let me help," Elliot calls, rushing over to me.

I nod as he helps me take off my clothes and dress into the gown. Then Elliot helps me lay down on the bed, one of the nurses walks over and attaches me to a fetal heart rate monitor. The second nurse starts my IV line. As she finishes, Dr. Greene walks into the room and smiles warmly at me.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. How are you doing?" She asks.

I clutch my stomach as another contraction hits. I scream out, and Elliot grabs hold of my hand as I ride out the contraction.

"Doing well then I see," she amusingly answers the question for me while marking something on a clipboard.

She then hands the clipboard to a nurse as the contraction lessens, and I fall back on the bed gasping wildly. _This really hurts! Oh my God. What am I going to do? I'm so sorry Elliot._

I start to cry, and Elliot smooths my damp hair away from my eyes.

"Baby, it's okay. Just breathe through them. I am here. I'm here baby," he says into my ear.

I continue crying harder when all of a sudden another contraction hits stronger than ever before. I yell and clutch my stomach. _The pain is becoming unbearable. I can't do this!_

"Okay, Ana. Let me check you to see where we're are at," Dr. Greene says firmly.

I nod, while tears are streaming down my face. She lifts the sheet and tells me to open my legs wider. I do as she says allowing her to check to see how far I am progressing. Her eyes widen in astonishment.

"Okay, Ana you are almost to ten centimeters. I know you wanted to have an epidural, but I am afraid there is no time," she says sympathetically.

I nod and sob harder. _I can't do this. I am sorry, Elliot. You are going to hate me._

The contractions come harder and closer together as thirty minutes pass. I am sweating profusely while Elliot continues to hold my hand and whispers words of encouragement into my ear. I shake my head as he tells me that everything is going to be alright. _No, Elliot, it's not. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I love your brother, and I'm having his baby._

Dr. Greene checks me once more. She looks up and nods at one of the nurses.

"Ana, you are at ten centimeters, so it's time to push. Nurse, let's get her ready for delivery," she says determinedly.

I continue to bawl and start panicking as they get everything ready. They tell me to put both of my legs into the stirrups and to scoot down lower on the bed. They raise the bed as a contraction hits. I scream and throw my head back squeezing Elliot's hand for dear life.

"Okay, Ana. I want you to start pushing on the count of three. Can you do that?" Dr. Greene asks looking up at me.

I look down at her, panting. She is dressed in green scrubs with a mask over her mouth.

I nod and scream as the sudden feeling of burning and a deep pressure hit low in my belly and pelvis. I put both of my hands under my thighs and squeeze.

"One. Two. Three. Push, Ana. Put your chin on your chest and push hard, like you are having a bowel movement," she says.

I do as she says, and struggle while trying not to arch my back. Elliot is standing beside me holding onto one of my legs.

I stop pushing and try to catch my breath.

"You're doing well, Ana. When another contraction comes, I want you to push with everything you have. Your baby is almost crowning," she says.

I nod and continue crying before another strong contraction hits. I push abruptly, feeling more burning pain that causes me to scream out in agony.

"The head is out. Stop pushing, Ana," Dr. Greene yells.

I stop and look down faintly seeing dark hair. I cry as Elliot steps over to Doctor Greene and stares down in awe. Another contraction arrives and I scream out when Doctor Greene tells me to push once more.

I push harder and then hear a piercing cry. I fall back onto the bed winded and shaking, sweat covering my face and chest.

"There he is. You have a beautiful baby boy! Do you want to cut the cord, dad?" She smiles.

I watch as Elliot nods eagerly and cuts the cord. Doctor Greene places my son on my chest. I clutch him close to me and look down. Tears are streaming down my face as Elliot comes over and gently places one of his hands on his little head. He leans down planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Our baby," he murmurs.

I look over at Elliot and see he has tears in his eyes; he is beaming at me. I smile at him weakly as the nurse comes over.

"Since he is only thirty-five weeks, we need to evaluate him and get him cleaned up," she says kindly.

I nod fearfully and carefully hand my baby over to her. Elliot kisses me and tells me how proud of me he is. I smile as he gives me a chaste kiss on my lips. He goes over to the nurse and watches as she cleans the baby off and evaluates him. There are numerous doctors and nurses in the room. Dr. Greene tells me that she needs to deliver the placenta. I nod and start to shake as I watch the nurse swaddle my son. Elliot watches on excitedly; itching to hold the baby.

I close my eyes, and begin to shake more violently. _I can't do this. Oh, my God. What have I done? I'm so sorry Elliot. I love your brother. I've never meant to hurt you._

I bear down lightly, and shortly after Dr. Greene tells me she is all done and that I didn't require any stitches. She takes my legs out of the stirrups allowing me to place them on the bed. The nurse places some long paper towels under my pelvis.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Grey," she says before joining the rest of the group gathered around my son.

I don't smile or look at her, all I can do is stare fearfully over at Elliot and my son. My eyes widen causing my heart rate to pick up when I see the nurse hand him over to Elliot. He gladly takes him into his arms causing his smile to widen.

"Congratulations, Daddy," she says cheerfully.

Elliot is staring at the baby with a wide grin. I continue to tremble fiercely watching Elliot's face slowly fade to a grimace. I clutch my hand to my mouth as Elliot whips his head over to me. The nurse looks between us, suddenly confused.

Elliot gives the baby back to the nurse and walks out of the room, his face impassive. The nurse gazes at me bewildered and brings my baby over to me.

I take my newborn son into my arms and stare down at his copper-colored hair and gray eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Here it is everyone, the moment we've been leading up to. We're still not done though, so just hold out as the story continues. Quick update: So, our power is back on, but we're relying on our phones for internet, so it's not very reliable. We're going to get with our ISP and have that sorted out. In the mean time I will continue writing the remaining chapters, but ask that you keep up with being patient as we get everything sorted out. As always, thank you for your reviews and follows. Till laters.**


	17. True Betrayal

Ch. 17: True Betrayal

 **Elliot POV**

I cross over the threshold of the delivery room, unable to feel my body. Like I was floating and watching as everything that just happened unfolded before my eyes. I begin the long trek back to the waiting area unsure of how I feel, numb. _All this time. All this time and I never even knew. I trusted them both completely. Completely? No, I had my doubts, but I was too stupid even to consider they would ever… I let this happen. I gave them a weekend, alone. How long? How long have I been so naive?_ I turn a corner and continue making my way, trying to process everything. _Everything I should have done. Would they have ever told me? If the baby had been mine would they have even told me? Does she love him? Does it even matter? Christian…my own brother. How could you? Why? You had all this time you could have had her, and you never did. Why would you do it now?_

I turn another corner and stop before beginning to pace back in forth in the middle of the hallway. _Both of them have done this. That baby looks just like him. There is no way it's mine…but this is my family. I will not let Christian take this from me. He could have had her and never did. I will not let him steal my happiness._ I start again towards the waiting area.

I finally reach the double doors to the waiting area and pause. _What will I even say? Nothing, I'm going to kill him. That sick, twisted, betrayer. They probably laughed me. He probably fucked her on my fucking bed._ Rage…that is what I feel; rage and sickness. I open the doors and see him standing there. Christian stands and turns to look at me, he looks terrified. _Now you're afraid? Good, you should be._

 **Christian POV**

I hear the doors to the lobby open and turn to face Elliot. His face is contorted in anger. _Oh god, Ana, the baby, is the baby mine?_ He starts towards me, his face still covered in rage and anguish. He knows now. He knows the truth. Our family: Mom, Dad, Mia, Carla, Ray, and even Kate all stand and look to Elliot. As he approaches, I think he's going to hit me. I prepare myself for it, but Elliot stops just short, and I watch as his face hardens and becomes impassive.

"It's time for you to leave, Christian," he points towards the exit, "Leave, I never want to see you again," his voice is hollow like a tree. Everyone looks between us. None of them are even beginning to process what is happening except Mia, but even she appears unsure.

"Elliot," my mother looks at him compassionately, "What are you saying? Why are you kicking your broth-"

"What's the sex, Elliot?" I cut her off. _I'm sorry Mom, I need to know._ We all stare at Elliot waiting for an answer.

"A boy," he never breaks eye contact with me. _A son, I have a son. Right?_

"Who's the father, Elliot?" I ask flatly. _They'll all learn the truth. I am done hiding now. I need to know_. Elliot's face twitches slightly at my question.

"It doesn't matter. Leave. Now," he points at the door again. I continue to look at him steadfastly. _I_ _ **must**_ _know._

"Who Elliot? Answer me," I reply. I begin to watch the realization of what is happening wash over my family. My father grabs my mother as she begins to faint and helps her to her seat. Her mouth is covered by her hand, her eyes wide with shock. Mia is glaring at me. Ray and Carla as well. _I don't care,_ "Who Elliot. Tell me n-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!" he yells and starts towards me again. Dad steps between us.

"Christian, please go," he says placing his hands on my shoulders.

"No dad, I need to kn-" I start, but Dad cuts me off.

"I know, but right now you need to leave. I don't fully understand what is happening, but from what I can see now is not the time. Everything can be sorted out later, but you need to go. Now." He points towards the door.

Carla rises and moves over towards me. Ray grabs her arm, "You piece of shit!" she screams gathering the attention of everyone grouped in the waiting area, "You sorry, no good, sack of dog shit!" she continues before Ray restrains her forcing her to take a seat. She looks away, her hand over her mouth, shaking her head.

I look around at my family. _You've hurt them all. Not just Elliot. You need to leave. You are the problem and Dad is right, it can all be sorted out after this all cools down a bit._ I look back at my father then turn and make my way out of the building. Everyone in the waiting area stares as I make my way towards the exit. I ignore them all. _I don't care._ _Your son, your son, that child is your son. We will not even let anyone take that from you._ I nod to myself in assurance. I will not let Elliot take them from me.

As I pass through the glass doors of the building, I feel someone grab my arm. I turn and feel the sharp pain of Mia's hand as she slaps my cheek.

"You fucking lying son-of-a-bitch!" she screams, "Tell me everything, now. No more lies Christian, tell me!"

I sigh heavily and begin telling Mia the truth, all of it. About how we slept together the night before their wedding. How we agreed it would be a _one-time thing_. About the evening at our parents, our long weekend, when we called it off, everything. Mia stands there, her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. I finally finish as I explain that we'd agreed to tell Elliot, but then her water broke, and there was no time to tell him without completely breaking him. Not that him finding out this way was any better.

"Just go," she says as tears flow more freely off her chin, "I believe you, I do, but now I…I just can't. This will be between you, Elliot, and Ana now," she turns and heads back into the building. I stand on the curb for a while and stare at the dark clouds that have started to gather overhead. _So many chances to change this. So many times I could have done more to stop this from happening. I should have fought harder. I should have convinced Ana that there was nothing to be afraid of. That we could make everything work out._

I call Taylor and stand on the sidewalk as it starts to rain.

 **Elliot POV**

I stand in the waiting area and watch as Christian makes his way towards the door, Mia following him hastily, and turn to face my family. I have no words of comfort for them. I have nothing I can say. Finally, my father places his hand on my shoulder. We look at each other for a moment without speaking. Like he knows nothing he says will change what is happening. He pats me lightly and then joins my mother, her face buried in her hands. Carla and Ray are looking me with sorrow in their eyes.

"Elliot," Carla starts, but I hold my hand up. _I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now._ I go and place my hand on my mother's shoulder. She pulls one hand from her face and puts it on mine. She knows as well, nothing she says will fix this either. _Only I can fix this._

I turn and make my way back towards the delivery rooms. Kate rushes over and places her hand on my bicep, "If there is anything you need, Elliot," she says, "Just tell me. Anything at all. I am here for you and Ana," I nod slightly. _I barely know you Kate, but thank you._

I make my way back to Ana's delivery room. Thoughts of what I want to say to her running through my head. _How could you do this me? With my own brother? Why would let this go on for so long? If you thought the baby could have been his why didn't you get a DNA test and save me the heartache of finding out now?_ I continue my way through the winding halls.

As I enter the room, I see Ana laying back on the bed, alone. The sound of rain pattering against the window and Ana's heartbeat monitor are the only sounds to be heard. Everything I thought I would say dies from my memory as I see her sitting there. _Do you still love her? Yes, but how?_

"Where is the baby, Ana?" I ask making my way to the couch. I place my face into my hands before running them through my hair.

She doesn't look at me, "He was having trouble breathing, so they took him to the NICU. They said his lungs are wet and they had to put him on a CPAP. He's okay otherwise. A perfectly healthy baby," she wipes away a tear and tilts her head slightly to look at me.

"Tell me everything. Do not leave anything out. I must know," I say looking at her.

Ana begins to unfold the entire story. She starts to bawl and shake uncontrollably as she tell me everything. From the first time, they had sex to the last. She leaves out details I know I wouldn't want to hear. Once she finishes, I sigh. I feel even worse knowing the whole truth now, but at the same time, I am relieved to be no longer be in the dark. We sit quietly, aside from Ana's small whimpers, the sound of rain on the window, and her monitor. Finally, I break the silence.

"I still love you, Ana. What kind of man does that make me? That I can still love you even though you've lied to me, cheated on me, betrayed me with my own brother. What kind of man am I?" I ask.

"I don't know," she sobs shaking her head. She looks away and cries into her shoulder.

"Do you love him?" I ask afraid of the answer, but I have to know.

"Yes," she says and turns to face me again, "but I married you."

I stand and begin to pace around the room. Lightening flashes through the window. _I will not let this happen. This is my family. I have no idea how to make this work, but I will not lose what I have fought so hard to gain. Ana, you betrayed me, but I cannot let go. What else do I have?_

I finally stop in front of her bed and sit facing away from her, "I will not have my family taken from me. That is our baby Ana. That is my baby boy. No DNA test, nothing, not even Christian will take that from me, and I won't have him grow up in a broken home. I don't know when, or even if, I can ever forgive you, but we will try. We will go to counseling and make this work, somehow," I can't look at her any longer. I stand and make my way towards the door, "I'm going to see _our_ son," I say as I exit the room leaving Ana to her own grief.

* * *

 **AN: Rough chapter, we only have 3 more left so I want to go ahead and remind everyone that I will be doing a Q &A once we're finished. Please start thinking of questions you'd like to ask now. Thank you, as always for your reviews and follows. **


	18. Hello Mother, Hello Father

Ch. 18: Hello Mother, Hello Father **(Bonus Chapter!)**

 **Two days later**

 **Christian POV**

I stand staring out over the city as it begins to come alive. I haven't slept much over the last two days. I'm waiting for Ana to call to have me come to check her out and about how everything unfolded last night. _I never even got to see him. My son. Elliot, brother, you cannot keep them from me._ I take another sip of the drink I poured earlier as Gail enters the kitchen and begins cooking brunch. _I've been wasting my day_. _I should have gone to see them or at least called to check how they're doing._ I haven't made any attempt to contact my family. I know that I will need to take the time and explain fully what has happened, how I feel about Ana, and that she shares those feelings. _Why hasn't she tried to contact me? Who is going to check her out and bring her here with my son?_ I stop pondering and make my way over to the breakfast bar. Gail finishes up my meal, and I manage to eat what I can. _I'm going to need the energy._

After a short while, I make an attempt to call Ana. I need her to come home, to me, and to bring our son. I want to hold him, to see him. No one answers. I begin to feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. _Did she change her mind? He is my son Ana, if you have decided to stay with Elliot…no, she said she loves me._ I set my phone down and throw on some casual clothes, jeans, and a light green short sleeve button up, then make my way down the elevator. Taylor is waiting for me, and I direct him to the hospital so I can go to see Ana and our son.

I arrive at the hospital a short time later and make my way inside. The waiting area of labor and delivery is nearly empty as I make my way over to the counter. The nurse who had stopped me the night of my son's birth greets me awkwardly.

"Good morning, sir," she blushes slightly probably remembering how I left, "Are you here to visit someone?"

"Yes, Anastasia Grey," I answer professionally.

She types something into the computer and frowns, "It appears she has already checked-out sir."

"When?" _this makes no sense. Who checked Ana out?_

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot disclose that," the nurse answer politely.

"Ma'am, please," I say grabbing her wrist, "The baby boy she had is mine. I am the biological father. I feel that she may be in danger,"

The nurse looks at me compassionately before turning back to her computer and begins typing again, "Okay, let's see. Hmmmm, yes the name here is Carrick Grey. Do you fear she may still be in danger?" she looks at me concernedly.

I lose myself in my thoughts. _Dad checked her out? I need to go and see what the hell is going on._ I look up at the nurse; she is staring at me as I come to my senses, "No, thank you," I say as I walk away from the counter and head back to the car. Taylor is waiting, and I nod at him that we can depart.

"Where to Mr. Grey?" he asks as we both climb into the vehicle.

"My parent's house, Ana should be there waiting," I say as we pull away and onto the road.

* * *

We pull into my parent's driveway as the sun begins its late day decent. I step out of the car only to see Carla storming out of the front door with Ray in tow. _Fuck, I don't have time for this._ I try to make my way past her, but as I make an attempt, Carla raises her hand to slap me. I grab her wrist mid-swing and push her away. Ray steps forward as though to protect his wife, but stops once he realizes I'm not going to hurt her.

"You slimy worthless man whore!" Carla spits, "You've ruined my daughter's life. She has the perfect marriage and was finally going to be rid of you, and you fucking ruined it. I hope you fucking die!"

I've finally had enough, "Fuck you, Carla!" I snap, "I've put up with all your bullshit for years because of how much Ana means to me. Whether or not you agree doesn't matter, we love each other," Carla scoffs, but I cut her off again, "Yeah Carla, we love each other. Ever since the night we first fucked we've been doing it ever since" her face shift from anger to horror. I internally smirk. _I've got her on the ropes,_ "Yeah Carla, we fucked like rabbits. You know why? Because we cannot get enough of each other. When you love someone like we love each other, that's all you want to do. Just non-stop."

"ENOUGH!" Ray finally chimes in, "We get it okay, you love each other. Please stop talking like that. Just go inside and see your parents, please," he comes over and takes Carla's wrist. Her face is still contorted in shock as Ray drags her to the car. _I win you cocky bitch._

I pause before walking into my parent's house. I let out a sigh of relief. _I've wanted do that for sooooo long. Fuck you, Carla._ I open the door and am met by Mia in the entryway. She walks over and hugs me without a word. I return her embrace tightly.

"I'm sorry I ever got involved," she says to me, "I should have kept my nose out of it, but I was trying to help. I feel like I only made it worse."

I pet her head lightly, "No Mia; things would have winded up this way no matter what you did. I think Ana and I have loved each other all along and just never realized it until that first night."

We stand in the entryway holding each other for some time before finally letting go. I use my hand and raise her chin to look at me.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I ask, trying to avoid being awkward.

"Not fully," she admits, "You still lied to me, Elliot, mom, and dad. I may eventually get around to letting it all go, but it's not easy. In the end, you're still my brother and you still love Ana, so I'll have to find a way to make it work."

I nod taking her hand in mine and swinging it gently. _That is all I can hope for right now,_ "Where is Ana?" I ask looking around. Mia tilts her head before shaking it.

"She's not here. Dad checked her out and then took her home," her eyes widen a bit, "Is that why you came?"

I nod, "Where was Elliot? If she's gone to his house. Did you all make sure she was okay?"

Mia returns my nod, "She seemed fine. Elliot left before her and asked Dad to check her out and bring her and the baby home. He said he's going to be setting up a paternity test because he knows the baby is really his, but I have to tell you, Christian," she pauses and shakes her head, "That baby is yours through and through. Like a mini you in fact," she smiles a bit drawing a smirk from me as I imagine what he looks like. _A mini me, I cannot wait to see him, but first I need to see mom and dad._

I let go of Mia's hand and make my way through the house. I find my parents in the living room discussing how everything has played out so far. They fall silent as I enter.

I have no idea where to start, "Mom, Dad; I'm sorry I lied," I begin before telling them everything. I leave out the details I had included for Mia. _They don't need to know that much, just what's important._ As I continue through the tale, both of them stare at me attentively. I know they just want to hear my side of the story, but are still supporting Elliot as I was the one who betrayed everyone. I begin feeling the lump in my throat I've been fighting since everything began as I realize how much pain I've caused for not being strong enough to sway Ana's fear. I was weak, and now I know I have to be stronger.

"That is why. I love her, and she loves me. We're going to be a family. I know this is all hard, and I don't expect you just forgive and forget, but I am here to tell you that I'm sorry and I want to make this right. Ana does too, for our son, and this family," I finally finish and swallow the lump again.

My mother rises and moves across the room to hug me. Shortly after, my father joins her.

"Son," my mother says, "I understand and, while I cannot say I forgive you, I will accept whatever happens. You're still my son too. We need to think about the baby. He shouldn't grow up without a father, his real father," I feel her wince slightly at the last part.

"Thank you for coming to explain yourself," my dad says, "That took courage and is the kind of man we raised you to be. I agree with your mother. I cannot forgive you just like that, but I understand. What's important is that you go and tell Elliot now," my mom nods in agreement, "He stills wants to make sure the baby is his, but we all know that he's yours. He has your hair and your eyes," I smile as the image of my son forms more vividly in my head, "I feel for your brother, but he is in denial if he thinks that baby is somehow still his. Maybe you going there will make him come around," he rests his head on my mother's and shakes it slightly.

We finally separate, and I stare at them as they pull into each other's arms, "How am I supposed to do that?" I have no idea how I can ever see Elliot again. I know that I've done something that is unforgivable letting this drag out for so long. _Elliot, I'm sorry it had to be this way._

My father looks at my mother and shakes his head, "I honestly have no idea. I wish that I could offer you some kind of practical wisdom, but I cannot. You need to go and talk to him, though. If Ana is leaving with you, then you need to go there anyway. Just go, and you will figure something out. You and Elliot can always find a way."

I nod and turn to leave.

"Christian?" my mother calls. I turn to face her, "We still love you. We don't agree with what you've done, but we do love you."

"I love you both, and again, I am sorry for everything," they both smile wearily as I continue my way out the door. Mia stops me in the entrance way one last time.

"Are you going to see Elliot?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yes," I nod, "Why?"

Mia shakes her head and takes my hand again, "Just be careful. He's so angry, Christian. He has every right to hate you. I don't know if he'll ever get over what you and Ana have done."

"I know, I don't expect he ever will. What matters now is my son and Ana. I need to get to them. I need to see him." I release her hand and make my way out the door waving my final goodbye as Taylor pulls away from the house.

 _I'm glad I came here. I needed them to know._

Taylor looks at me through the rearview mirror, "Where to next?"

"To Elliot's. It's time I paid the piper."

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are broken, again. I am able to see shorter reviews, but the longer ones will have to wait until they get it fixed.**


	19. A Tale of Two Brothers

Ch. 19: A Tale of Two Brothers

 **Elliot POV**

I type away at my computer as the sun begins to set. I am preparing to leave for Boston as soon as possible with Ana and Teddy. We name our son after my grandfather. He was one of the most amazing men I've ever met. _Would he be proud of what I am doing now?_ I push the thought away. I don't need any distractions right now. What's important is that I get my family out of Seattle as soon as possible. If the test comes back in Christian's favor, I will have to accept that Teddy is not mine, but for now, I plan on staying the course.

I hear a piercing cry through my open office door and get up to investigate. As I cross through our kitchen towards the stairs, I see Ana coming down with our son in her arms.

"He's just hungry," she says as she moves past me. I've not spoken to her since my dad brought her home. I can't bring myself to talk to her without feeling unbearable anguish and guilt. _I should have loved you better, Ana. I will; we just need to leave Seattle, and we can put this all behind us._ She moves into the living room and finds a seat on the couch to begin nursing Teddy.

I move back into the office and continue planning our itinerary. _Just a few days and we can leave here and move on. If Teddy is Christians he can find a way to see him, but I won't keep us here any longer._ Just as the thought crosses my mind, I hear a knock on the door and someone, a man, calling from outside. _He had better not have come to my house._ I quickly run out of my office towards the front door. Ana sits up on the couch as I pass through.

"Stay here; I will take care of this," I say as I pass her. She looks both concerned and afraid. _Don't worry Ana; I will handle everything._

I step through the entryway and open the door. Immediately anger consumes me. Christian is standing right at the bottom of the stairs. His face is impassive as I step outside closing the door behind me.

Christian raises his hands towards me, "I'm just here to talk. I want to see Ana and my son."

"No," I answer him point blank, "Ana is not leaving me as you'd hoped and we're still awaiting the DNA results. You have no right to be here. Now, leave, before I _make_ you."

Christian takes a few steps away and then stops, "Let me hear that from Ana and a DNA test won't prove anything we don't already know, Elliot. Everyone has already told me he looks just like me. We both know the truth; you just won't accept that," _Is he getting annoyed?_

"Really? You really think after all this you get to just show up to _my_ house, where you fucked _my_ wife, and just make demands to see a child that as of this moment is still _mine_? You lost your damn mind haven't you?" I feel my blood boiling, but I don't want to resort to physical force if I can avoid it.

"Elliot, please. We never wanted to hurt you. We never intended for it to end this way. We had finally decided to tell you, but then Ana's water broke, and we didn't have many options left," Christian answer pleading.

I scoff at him and take a step down the stairs, "You bastard, you had plenty of time to tell me before the baby was born. Why didn't you just get the test done earlier if you wanted this all so badly?" Ana still won't answer me this when I ask.

"Because Ana was afraid and I wasn't going to make her if she didn't want to," Christian replies. _Ah, so now the truth. Thank you, brother, now I know who is really to blame._

"Sure, how fucking convenient. You just get to blame _my_ wife for all this sorrow. Fuck you, Christian. I wish you'd never been adopted. I hate you. Now get off my lawn you sorry excuse for a brother," I turn to go back inside and confront Ana.

"No," Christian says. I turn to face him. His hands are balled, and his stance is aggressive. _You want to fight me?_ I remember all the times we fought as kids. I always won. We grew out of that as the years went by and we grew closer, but I always remembered beating up my little brother. _Why change the story now?_

I make my way down the stairs the rest of the way and make my way towards Christian. I see his guard, Taylor, get out as if to confront me if things get aggressive, but Christian raises his hand as an order for him to not get involved. _Bad move little brother. You're going to need his help._

I break into a sprint towards Christian and throw my first punch. He side steps it causing me to swing again with my other hand. He blocks that and pushes me away. _Gotten better since grade school._

"Stop Elliot; I don't want to fight you. It doesn't have to be this way," he says, raising his hands into a boxing stance. _No little brother it does, you fucked my god-damned wife, ON MY FUCKING BED!_

I throw another wide punch, and again he blocks, but he counters this time and smashes one across my jaw causing me to stumble and fall to the ground. I quickly scramble onto my hands and feel my face for swelling. _Not even a scratch,_ "You hit like a bitch."

"Elliot, stop. Let's just talk about this. Like reasona-" I cut him off with a jab and swing with my other hand hitting him across his eye. Christian stumbles and falls to the ground. I use that and continue my barrage of blows, but Christian curls into a ball. I keep hitting him. Over and over I strike with all the force I can muster. _I hate you, you ruined my life, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you._

After what seems like a lifetime I am finally out of breath. I stand and turn to Taylor who is coming over and check on Christian. He helps him stand. I point towards his car, "Now get the fuck off my lawn. I told you. Ana is done with you. She said she had a good time, but she's married, and now she wants to try and sort it out. Go."

Christian bows his head in shame. _Good, feel that. That's what you've done to me._

He looks up at me, "Elliot…I'm sorry. Tell her I still lov-"

"Oh get over it," I interrupt, "You were just a good fuck. That's it. You may, or may not, have gotten her pregnant, but it was lust. There was never anything real. She told me all of this. Why do you think she hasn't been returning your calls? Why do you think she had dad bring her here? Why do you think she didn't come out here herself? She doesn't want to see you."

He finally succumbs to what I've said. Standing he makes his way to his car and looks over at my house and then to me one last time before getting in and driving away. _There is one down. Now to handle Ana._

I make my way back up the steps and walk through the front door as Ana come barreling down the stairs after having had put Teddy down for another nap, "Who was it?" she asks with a hint of excitement in her voice. _Oh, Ana, you thought he'd come to save you._

"It was Christian," I pant.

"He was here? Where is he? What did he say? Please, Elliot, I know this is hard for you, but I've only been waiting for him to come and get me," she pleads. _I don't care._

"Yeah, he was here. He said he never wants to see you again," I answer her.

Her face switches from optimistic to shock as I pass this false news to her.

"I don't believe you. You're lying!" she exclaims.

"Am I? Why do you think my dad had to bring you here and not to Christian's? I have your phone in my office he's not tried to call or text you even once," I pass through the entry way with Ana in tow. I know there are no calls or text. I deleted them all, "Why didn't he come inside to see you?" I say as we pass through the kitchen. _You will know my pain, Ana. You and Christian both. You lied to me. Your lies tore us apart, but my lies will bring us back together,_ "He said you were a good lay, and if the baby turns out to be his he'll sort some kind of visiting schedule, but he's done with you. Says his family is more important and doesn't want to make things worse than they already are."

"Why do you have my phone?" Ana snaps. I don't answer I simply shrug impassively. _Like it matters. You will believe me when you see it._

We walk into my office, and I take Ana's phone from my drawer and hand it to her freely. She quickly scans through her text and calls. I see tears begin to well in her eyes. _That is what I've felt. Know my pain, Ana._ She throws her phone out my office door and across the living room causing it to smash into pieces as it hits the opposite wall before collapsing into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Elliot. I was so stupid," she says between sobs.

I run my hand through her hair as I lower us to sit on the floor, "It's okay baby. He's not worth your tears," she continues to sob into my chest. I grin inwardly. _I've won her back, Christian. You will not steal my family from me._

* * *

 **Christian POV**

The car ride home is silent. I rub my throbbing ribs from the beating Elliot gave me. I could have easily beat him, but I felt that he needed to release his anger. I stare out the window as we drive back to Escala. _Ana, I really do love you. Why? I refuse to accept you don't love me too. Elliot has to be lying._ I take my phone from my pocket and pull up a text for Ana.

 **C: Ana, Elliot said you don't love me. That you don't want to be with me. If that is true, simply ignore this, and I will find a way to move on. If you do love me, text me back, and I will be there. I will take you back to Escala, and we can be a family. I love you, Ana. I want to see my son. Please, don't do this. We can be together. You don't have to be afraid.**

I hit send and place my phone in my lap then run my fingers through my hair in exasperation. _Why Ana? Why would you say those things if you never meant them?_

We pull into the front of Escala, and I check my phone again. No text. I sigh deeply. _Maybe she hasn't seen them? Maybe her phone is on silent?_ I open my contacts as I exit the vehicle and call her. It rings twice and then goes to voice mail. I know now that Elliot was telling the truth. The elevator ride is sullen, and as I step off the elevator and into my dull penthouse, I finally feel the day's exhaustion finally creep over my sore muscles. I take a quick shower to relieve the pain on my body that Elliot has left me with. _I deserve this._ Taking two pain relievers I head into my bed room. I stare out over the city lights one last time before climbing into bed.

 _Ana, I love you. I don't know how I will ever love another woman._


	20. Teddy

Ch. 20: Teddy

 **Three Days Later**

 **Christian POV**

I awaken abruptly sitting up in my bed. It's still dark out. I rub my face with my hands before running them through my hair and kicking my feet off the side of the bed. I was having a dream about my son. He was older and kept asking me why I didn't fight for him, why I didn't do enough to be with him and his mother. I stand, sliding on some sweatpants and stare out the window over the shining city of Seattle.

I've spent the last three days talking with my best lawyers about getting custody of my son. Ana and Elliot may think they can keep him from me, but I intend to do everything in my power to take him. _Why Ana? Why did you do this? Why won't you take my calls, or text me, or something? Fuck!_ I run my fingers through my hair before deciding to start my day.

I've already called off of work this week. I want to stay focused on winning my son back _and Ana if she will just talk to me._ I make my way into the kitchen. Gail is not even up yet, so I head to the great room and find a seat at my piano. I glide my fingers through _Marcello_ by Bach several times. After what seems like hours of the endless tune, Gail finally steps into the kitchen and begins making breakfast. I stop playing and make my way to the breakfast bar.

"Would you like anything, in particular, this morning Mr. Grey?" Gail asks as she begins removing various pots and pans from the cabinets.

I shake my head, "Just some coffee to start please," she nods and shortly after I am sipping my morning coffee while Gail finishes cooking breakfast.

After I eat, I dress into some casual slacks with a long sleeve red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled just below my elbow. I begin making the call to one of my lawyers who I have placed in charge of handling my impending custody battle. We briefly discuss everything we've been reviewing for the last few days. I have everything planned out to the T. We end our call, and I make my way back into the living room and flop onto the couch.

I lay my head back onto one of the armrest and stare at the ceiling. _I will win my son, Elliot. You have no right to him. Ana may, but she cannot stand against me either. Ana…_ I push my thoughts away and stand up again. I pace around my penthouse considering going back over to Elliot's and forcing my way inside to speak with her just as my elevator doors open. My mother exits looking around before smiling sadly and making her way towards me.

"Hi honey," says pulling me into an embrace, "I know you must be having a hard time."

I return her embrace, "I just want her to talk to me. I want to see my son."

"I just wish you would have been able to see him before they left for Boston. I think that's the worst part," she squeezes me harder before I push her to arm's length in shock at what she's just said.

"What do you mean _'before they leave for Boston'_? They're not supposed to leave for a few weeks. What do you mean, Mom?" I begin feeling angry and afraid. _They can't be leaving now. Could they?_

"You're brother called me and said they're heading to the airport while I was on my way over. I just wanted to check and see how you were holding up," she says, gazing at me bewildered.

"What? Mom, I need you to leave. I love you and thank you for coming, but I need to get to the airport. Now!" I exclaim, as I pull my phone from my pocket and dial Taylor to pull the car around.

Mom shakes her head, "You'll never make it sweetheart. Their plane leaves in about an hour. Between traffic and airport secur-"

"No, I won't drive; I'll fly," I cancel the call just as Taylor answers and open my contacts. I scroll through them quickly and find Stephen's number. He answer's quicker than I'd have expected.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, what do you need?" he asks me directly.

"Bring Charlie Tango to Escala. Stephen, I mean as soon as you can. It's an emergency," I answer hastily.

"We'll have her there in twenty sir. Do you want to pilot?" Stephen sounds like he's running.

"No, you can. There will be five passengers including me. We'll meet you on the roof. Keep the engines running when you land," I don't give him time to respond. I hang up the call and dial Taylor again. Mom is staring at me in surprise. It finally dawns on me that Elliot could have been lying. He could have lied to Ana too. I gesture for her to leave as Taylor answers.

"Is everything okay Mr. Grey?" he asks answering my call.

"No, I need you and three of our best guys to meet on the roof in fifteen minutes," I demand as my mother makes her way back towards the elevator. Her face is riddled with concern, but I don't have time to explain what is happening. _I will tell her when I can. I need to focus._

"Yes, sir, myself, Sawyer, Ryan, and Reynolds. We'll meet you there," he ends the call.

I quickly move over and press the button for the elevator. I watch as it descends for my mother to exit before climbing back up. The doors open and I jump in smashing the button for roof access several times before the doors close. _You will not take them from me, Elliot. I've given up too many times, and I refuse to allow this._

Taylor and the rest of the men meet me on the roof shortly after. I'm arguing with an airline employee as they arrive. Finally, after explaining who I am, they relent and give me the information I'm requesting. _Terminal 2, Gate B12._ I explain to Taylor what we're doing he nods and lays out a plan to the rest of my security team. We're going to the airport, and they will move me through the terminal as quickly as possible while keeping an eye out for Ana and Elliot. We wait only a few minutes before Stephen descends Charlie Tango onto the roof helipad. We all swiftly jump in, me as co-pilot while the others ride passenger.

"Where to Mr. Grey?" Stephen asks in a static voice over the helicopter headsets.

"The airport, Terminal 2, hurry!" I answer into the microphone. He nods and pulls up on the stick raising us off the roof. Stephen expertly glides us over Seattle towards Seattle-Tacoma International. _I will not stop this time. I will not relent. I will have them._

Stephen begins our final decent, hurriedly onto one of the helipads near the terminal. We all speedily climb out onto the tarmac and run towards the stairs that lead into the terminal. Taylor takes the lead running up to the TSA agents standing at the bottom. I cannot hear what he says to them, but they allow us to pass. My heart is racing as I cross over the threshold and down the long hallway that leads to the terminal.

The terminal is packed with travelers. Taylor and my men rush ahead with me trailing behind as we push towards gate B12. I check my watch; _they're about to start boarding. We need to move faster._ I pick up our pace.

"Mr. Grey!" Sawyer calls pointing over towards the gate. I whip my head towards the direction he is pointing and see Ana. With her, I see, for the first time, my son.

Time feels like it comes to stand still as I finally see my baby boy. He is bundled in Ana arms tightly swaddled in a blue blanket with stripes. I see flecks of thin copper-colored hair that is sticking out from under a blue hat that is folded over, so it fits snugly around his small head. He is fast asleep. I see Ana hand her boarding pass to Elliot as they both make their way towards the gate to board.

"STOP!" I scream. People in the terminal all spin and face me. Even Ana begins looking around, "ANA! STOP! NO!" I yell. Finally, she turns and sees me. Her eyes widen in amazement as I draw closer. Elliot tries to pull her along, but she yanks her arm free and rushes towards me.

"Christian!" she yells as I pull her, and my son, into my arms. I squeeze her and my boy closer before looking and seeing Elliot coming towards us. I spin Ana around towards my men.

"Christian, I can't believe you're here. Why did you change your mind?" Ana asks as my guys surround us both. _Change my mind? Elliot, you lied to us both._

I put one hand on her cheek causing her to press it against my palm. I place my other hand onto my son's head smiling at them both, "I would never let you leave. I love you both, and I will not lose you again," I see tears begin to form in corners of Ana's eyes I turn to face the direction Elliot was coming from. My men have stopped him, but he is arguing with them as I move to confront him.

"You lied to me Elliot," I say as fury begins rushing into me, "You lied to us both. I will never forg-"

"Fuck you, Christian. You and Ana lied to me for nine months," he interrupts, "Have a taste of your own medicine." I feel Ana move up behind me, "I did lie. To save my family, to save Ana and me from you. I love her, Christian. You stole her from me and then lied to my face for months about it. It's I who will never forgive you for what you did to me. Ana, it's time to leave, the plane is boarding," he holds out his hand and gestures for her to come. _Has he completely lost it?_

I look over at Ana. Our eyes meet for a moment before she turns to Elliot and shakes her head, "No Elliot, I love Christian, and I will not be coming with you. You will be leaving to Boston _alone._ "

I smile down at her before turning back to Elliot. His face shifts from anger to sorrow as her words sink in. I finally see him snap out of what he's been doing. I finally see my brother again, but he is a shell of the man I knew. I feel a tinge of guilt for everything that's happened over all these months. I look at Ana and my son and remember that it's been worth it. He looks down before raising his eyes to meet mine. His anger has returned.

"Fine, fuck you both then. I hope you both live happily together. Ana, I'll send you the divorce papers as soon as I land. Goodbye," he turns and walks back towards the gate. We watch together as he passes through and boards the flight. I kiss Ana's head and look down at my son.

"What is his name?" I ask realizing I don't know my own child's name.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, but we call him Teddy for short," she answers looking down at our son before kissing his forehead over his little cap.

We stand and admire Teddy for a moment before Ana looks up at me.

"How are we going to make this work?" she asks looking into my eyes lovingly.

"I don't know," I answer, kissing her hairline and running my hand over Teddy's head. "We'll just have to wait and see."

I'm not worried, though, because, with Ana, everything is an adventure.

* * *

 **AN: That's it everyone, this story is complete. I know there are so many questions unanswered. I ask that you all PM them to me because reviews are messed up right now. I will take the time to review them all and answer as many as I can. The story is now marked complete, but there will be one more chapter for Q &A. I will wait a few days for all possible questions and then post it. Thank you so much for all of your support while I wrote this story. I also appreciate everyone who took the time to write thorough, honest reviews that gave me insight to your thoughts about how this story made you feel and what you thought about the character's actions. Not all of them were nice, but I still enjoyed them all the same. Thanks again. **


	21. Q&A

**Q &A**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **What were your thoughts when writing the story and what was the driving force behind your writing?**

 **A:**

 **My thoughts, well, to be honest, I had this idea for some time. The initial idea was to have a brother/close friend who was struggling with sex addiction, but not in a recovery sense. He would be addicted to sex in the most literal way. He would be seeking out anyone: prostitutes, random women, etc. That would lead him to sleep with his brother's/close friend's wife and there would be a fallout that would lead him to rehab, or something. I hadn't really thought the whole story out, but once my wife recommended me to FF (it was initially to help write a review) I decided to write the first chapter finally. Once I did that, I took it upon myself to write a full outline and removed the bit about him being a sex addict and implemented a close friendship between the brother (Christian) and his brother's wife (Ana).**

 **The drive behind my writing was two-fold. First, as I said I had an idea and wanted to put it somewhere finally others could read it. The story was really only for myself, but what is a story if no one else can see it? So, I wrote it out. Second, was how people responded to it. I** _ **really**_ **enjoyed all the feedback, good and bad. A lot of what readers said actually helped me define the character's actions, though sometimes, I went against what everyone thought and continued with how I imagined it. I think that was the better choice.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Why did you choose to write a cheating story as your first story for FF?**

 **A:**

 **This is a good question, but I have to admit the answer is probably not what anyone hopes. It was just how I imagined the story. I wanted to generate conflict in a perfect world. There is not some life experience I have been through that led me to choose a cheating story. It was just what I imagined that caused it to come about.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **What was the experience like for you?**

 **A:**

 **Phenomenal, it felt amazing to finally get this idea out there and have people tell me what they thought. I know not everyone enjoyed how the story progressed, but as I said in the first chapter: This story was for me. I was not going to be bullied or swayed to change it no matter how anyone else thought or felt. I know it was hard to read sometimes (it was hard to write), but the human experience is not easy, or ever simple. We all live with conflict and strife. It was my goal to show characters that felt human.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Do you agree with the actions your characters took? Would you have behaved differently?**

 **A:**

 **Yes and no, there are times where I struggled and had to try and empathize with the characters. They would make decisions that even I would not have done. I had to make choices for the sake of the story even though those choices were against my own "moral compass." As I said, it's all a part of the human experience. Conflict and strife. Other parts are choices I would have made. Like Christian trying to have Ana get the DNA test. If I found myself in a similar situation, I would have done what he did, but actually tried to sway her. I'll get into this more in later questions.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Why did you co-write and not just write Ana's POV yourself?**

 **A:**

 **I wanted a woman's touch on Ana. I was over the shoulder as my wife wrote, but I wanted her to touch on Ana. There were times I took the reins to keep her actions how I wanted them, but nearly all of her thoughts and feelings were how my wife imagined she would be feeling based on how I explained her thoughts. Ana is my character through and through, but I wanted a woman's touch on her individual thoughts and actions.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Why did Ana behave the way she did? Why did she cheat in the first place?**

 **A:**

 **Whew, here we go. I know so many of you hated her for how she behaved. There were times that my wife and I hated her, but I tried to really understand how she (as a character) was feeling. So many people can say they would have handled her situation differently, but I think that if you have not experienced what she is experiencing, or live how she's been living her life, then you have a little say in how you would handle it. That all being said, I want to explain why she was the way I made her. Ana has had essentially a "perfect" life until our story begins. She has her best friend she's known for years, Ana trusts him, she relies on him, but he's always just been a friend. This happens to loads of eligible, attractive men. I'm not labeling it "friend zone" because sometimes as a man if you don't make the initial intent of a relationship that you want more than a friendship that is what you get. Men have to make their intentions clear from the beginning, and once they have, they are either denied and need to move on, or they have a new intimate relationship. That is why they were always just friends. They were both young when they met, and there was never any real attempt to be more than friends. I tried to explain this to them "dating for a week," but I can tell that may not have been received as well. Maybe there could have been more explanation about why, but that was not the focus of the story.**

 **Next, she cheated because Elliot was just Elliot and Christian were both Elliot and himself. What I mean is Elliot may have been loving, caring, thoughtful, etc., but he wasn't a well-rounded man. I explain this later, but basically, he lost who he was to marriage. Once Ana finds Christian to be more adequate, she is drawn to him more than her own husband. Granted, she does this when she's drunk and maybe a little horny, but the end result is the same. The better question is: Why does anyone cheat? That is an incredibly broad question that has too many answers to list here. Everyone reasons are different. Human relationships are very complex experiences it's important that you communicate with someone you want to be with about where your relationship is inadequate so you can resolve those issues and that keeps you from drifting and cheating on that person. Which clearly never happened between Ana and Elliot. In the end, you cannot really help who you love.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Why did Ana marry Elliot? What made her think she loved him enough to marry him?**

 **A:**

 **Great question. Ana has the "perfect" husband. She meets Elliot at a fundraiser. They never really knew each other that well before, but here they are and they don't really know anyone else at a public event, so they hit it off because they're spending all their time together there. Before you know what's happening, you are intimate with this person because they made their intentions clear from the start and now a year of this has passed; you're living together, enjoying each other physically, emotionally, and spiritually and you decide to get married. Ana explains all this in her POV in chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Why did Christian behave the way he did? Why did he betray his own brother?**

 **A:**

 **Straight up honest answer here: Christian was a bit of an asshole at the beginning of the story. Ana was just a free piece of ass to him, and he didn't want just to pass it up. He didn't care about Elliot at the time or Ana for that matter. Again, alcohol and arousal can lead to indigent decisions. After it was all over and he sobered up, he just wanted to move on and pretend it never happened like they had agreed. It was the pregnancy that pulled them together and made everything very complicated. Once that came out, and he started to have feelings for Ana, he began trying to do the right thing but didn't want to push Ana into anything. He could have fought, he could have convinced her, but he was too focused on how she felt.**

 **Why did he betray Elliot? Well, that goes along with "why do people cheat?" See the above response.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Why was Elliot feeling guilt for what happened to him? Was he cheating also?**

 **A:**

 **No, Elliot never cheated on Ana. Him feeling guilty is a pure man's point of view. My wife never cheated on me, but I have had girlfriends who did. As a man you feel like you could have done something more to prevent it. Like you weren't good enough, and that is what drove them into the arms of another. This is partially correct. As I said, you have to communicate with each other about what you both want in your relationship. Where is it inadequate? How can you fix the inadequacy? That will lead to a happier healthier relationship? Elliot never did this and neither did Ana.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Why didn't you make Elliot have an affair also?**

 **A:**

 **Sweet, simple question and my favorite. No one had ever done this, so I wanted to be the first. I know it sucks, but as I've said time and time again. The human experience is important to me. Life is not always so convenient.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Will Elliot ever forgive Ana and Christian?**

 **A:**

 **You will all just have to wait and see. :-)**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Are you Elliot or Christian?**

 **A:**

 **Haha, I loved this question. It was an attempt to make me feel like I am somehow going to lose my wife to someone else. Well, the answer is I am both of them. I am Elliot because I can be sweet and loving towards my wife, I love our children, and I provide for our family. I am Christian because I have a bad boy side, I enjoy adventures, and (humble brag) I fuck my wife how he fucks Ana. I feel it's important to be a well-rounded man. I owe that to myself. So many men get married and suddenly become someone they're not. They lose themselves to marriage and stop being the man their wives fell in love with. They get fat, or lazy, or just generally unpleasing people; they work too much; they forget who they were and thought their wives will stay loyal because "marriage." I'm not implying all women (or men) will cheat if the person they married changes into someone else, but sometimes they become unhappy with how things turned out. So many men become only Elliot and lose their Christian. It's important that as a man I continue being who I was before I met my wife because I respect myself enough to keep being who she fell in love with. I stay in shape, and handle my business, and do anything else I would do without her. At the same time, I think about her and our kids before I make any life changing decisions that affect all of us. So, as I said, I am both of them.**

* * *

 **Q:**

 **Are you going to write more stories? Epilogue/Sequel?**

 **A:**

 **Yes, but I will not say more. I'm working on an outline for a sequel now. Stay tuned because I have several ideas I feel will fit into the FSoG universe AU or otherwise.**

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

 **These are most of the questions I have received and if more come in I will add them, or just PM back the answers. Thank you all so much for all your reviews and follows. This has been so much fun and the experience had drawn me and my wife closer together. Thank you again, you haven't see the last of me, I promise. Till laters ;)**


	22. Quick Authors Note

**AN: This is just to remind everyone that I started the sequel, it's called The Elliot Files, in case you missed it. Be sure to check it out!**


End file.
